Un nuevo camino
by BlackElucidator
Summary: La noche del cumpleaños numero 7 de Naruto se encuentra con un extraño joven que le propone entrenarlo, pero debe abandonar la aldea y seguirlo en un viaje por las naciones elementales donde encontrara obstáculos y nuevos poderes. ¿Quién es el acompañante de Naruto? y por que tiene tanto interés en que este se vuelva fuerte en poco tiempo
1. Capítulo 1 Encuentros

Hola soy nuevo en esto de escribir así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo

Espero les guste la historia y como la iré desarrollando

Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1 Encuentros

En la aldea de Konoha todos festejaban el aniversario número 7 de la derrota del maligno Kyubi a manos del cuarto Hokage, trayendo la tranquilidad a la aldea, sin embargo este es el peor día para un pequeño niño, que sufre diariamente de los abusos y maltratos de los habitantes pero hoy es particularmente más cruel que todos los demás.

Durante la noche se observa a un pequeño niño siendo perseguido por cientos de personas, preparadas para asesinar al niño, mientras les pide que paren de perseguirlo y suelta lágrimas de dolor y pesar por su infortunio.

— ¿Porque me persiguen? — gritaba el niño, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con voz llena de miedo

— Eres un maldito monstro — sus perseguidores gritaban palabras llenas de cólera

El pequeño se adentró en un bosque antes de ser alcanzado y comenzara a ser masacrado sin piedad o clemencia alguna, los aldeanos lo golpeaban y algunos shinobi, que lo perseguían, le arrojaban shurikens y kunais mientras otros se le acercaban y lo apuñalaban con katanas. El niño gritaba dolorosamente y suplicaba que se detuvieran.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN! — un grito proveniente de la nada estremeció a todos los presentes — son unos malditos dementes, porque rayos atacan al niño — la voz se hacía más clara y todos dirigieron la vista a un joven de no más de 18 años de un cabello rubio con mechones naranja que llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran azules, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles de llamas en las mangas y atado con un obi rojo.

— Quien demonios eres — uno de los shinobis apunto con un kunai al joven, el cual ni se inmuto por el arma.

— Yo no hablo con idiotas bastardos que tratan de matar a un simple niño

— Él no es un niño es un monstro que debe ser eliminado — todos asintieron a las palabras del ninja

— _Quien es él y por qué me ayuda — _pensaba el niño rubio mientras de su cuerpo salía sangre en grandes cantidades

— Que pruebas tienen para decir que es un monstro — todos guardaron silencio sabiendo que no podían hablar sobre el Kyubi — si nadie piensa decir nada eso solo demuestra lo estúpidos que son y el tipo de basura que vive en esta aldea

— Bastardo como te atreves — uno de los shinobis presentes ofendido por las palabras del joven de cabello rojizo se lanzó al ataque

— Que idiota — sin que el joven se moviera de su posición el ninja callo inconsciente — bueno un imbécil menos alguien más quiere probar suerte

— Maldito, que demonios eres y por qué defiendes al niño zorro

— Así que ese es el niño zorro

—_Ahora que sabe quién soy seguramente me abandona o me golpeara como todos los demás — _pensaba el niño de ojos azules

— Y eso es malo, exactamente porque — dijo el joven del kimono con desinterés

— Porque él es un monstro por eso — uno de los aldeanos respondió

— Para mí ustedes son los monstros por tratar de esta manera a un pobre niño

— Miserable si tanto te agrada el niño zorro también te eliminaremos a ti — los shinobis que se encontraban presentes arremetieron lanzando kunais, pero milagrosamente ninguno de estos logro tocar a su objetivo debido a que estos se detenían repentinamente antes de acercársele — como demonios hiciste eso — todos estaban incrédulos y bastante sorprendidos

— No les importa ahora lárguense — su voz profunda y algo siniestra provoco que los civiles salieran rápidamente del lugar — parece que este truco no funciona con ustedes — dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al cuerpo del pequeño

— Que esperabas idiota nosotros somos shinobis algo como eso no tendrá efecto en nosotros

— Entonces tendré que utilizar un poco de violencia con ustedes — repentinamente desapareció y todos los shinobis cayeron inconscientes — eso fue demasiado fácil

— Porque me ayudas — el niño de cabello rubio comenzaba a levantarse mientras sus heridas se curaban rápidamente

— No veo ningún motivo por el cual no debería ayudarte — dijo la persona del kimono acercándose lentamente

— Todos dicen que soy un demonio

— Para mí eso no me importa — dijo el joven de cabello rojizo mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del rubio — Pero es sorprendente tu habilidad de curación

— Seguramente ahora dirás que soy un monstro

— Porque debería

— Porque todos lo dicen

— Yo soy perfectamente capaz de pensar por mí mismo y no tengo por qué hacer lo mismo que los demás — las manos del joven de cabello rojizo comenzaron a emanar una energía de color verde — ahora quédate quieto y déjame curar tus heridas

— Gracias

— No tienes por qué agradecerme, Naruto

— Como es que sabes mi nombre — dijo Naruto con gran sorpresa

— Es un secreto

— No es justo tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo

— mmmm es cierto bueno te diré mi nombre solo si nos vamos de aquí, no tardan en despertar estos bastados y seguramente vendrán mas idiotas en tu búsqueda — Naruto bajo la cabeza pensando que si lo encuentran alguien realmente fuerte tanto el cómo su nuevo amigo pasarían un mal momento, el joven del kimono se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Naruto — vamos anímate mientras yo este contigo nada malo te pasara — Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de haber salido del bosque se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto que estaba hecho un desastre

— Parece que los idiotas ya pasaron por aquí

— Si — dijo Naruto con poco interés

— Bueno que te parece si te ayudo a poner todo en su lugar mientras contesto todas tus preguntas y tu respondes las mías

— Si

Ambos comenzaron aponer todo en orden sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que el joven del kimono comenzó a hablar — Dime Naruto sabes por qué te persiguen las personas

— No

— Los odias por perseguirte

— No

— Por qué no, si ellos comenzaran a perseguirme como lo hacen contigo, yo les odiaría y les desearía la muerte y buscaría la manera de vengarme de ellos

— Yo no les guardo rencor alguno ellos simplemente creen que soy la rencarnación del Kyubi

— Eso es estúpido

— Sé que suena tonto pero yo no los culpo, después de todo perdieron a sus seres queridos y tienen un gran dolor en su corazón

— Pero desquitar todo eso en un niño no es justo

— Lo sé pero si no fuera de esa forma su odio los consumiría y su sed de venganza lastimaría muchos

— Es impresionante que pienses de esa forma a tan corta edad

— Jejeje es que soy sorprendente — Naruto se rasco la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— No lo dudo, pero dime no te gustaría ser más fuerte para vengarte de los que te hicieron daño

— mmmm si quisiera ser fuerte pero no para vengarme, si no para proteger a todas las personas que necesiten ser protegidas pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

— En la aldea no hay nadie que me quiera enseñar a ser más fuerte

— Ya veo, así que aunque quieras ser fuerte seguramente no te lo permitirían cierto — Naruto ensombreció su mirada y solamente asintió con la cabeza — entonces que te parece si yo te entreno

— Enserio lo harías

— Si por que no

— Gracias — Naruto salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

— Tranquilo pero antes de que te enseñe debo decirte que no me quedare en la aldea

— Ehhhh entonces que pasara con mi entrenamiento

— Bueno sería cosa de si quieres ir conmigo en un viaje en el cual te entrenare y aprenderás muchas cosas

— Pero yo quiero ser Hokage

— Y

— Si me voy de la aldea ya no podre serlo

— Sabes el entrenamiento durara aproximadament años así que una vez lo termines podrás regresar a la aldea y regresaras siendo extremadamente fuerte

— Enserio — dijo Naruto con gran entusiasmo y sus ojos demostraban gran anhelo de volverse fuerte

— Si Naruto, yo te entrenare y te volverás el ninja más fuerte de la historia, pero antes de partir tendrías que decirle al Hokage que saldrás de la aldea y regresaras para ser un shinobi

— Pero no creo que me deje salir — Naruto bajo la mirada en señal de derrota

— Te deprimes demasiado fácil, escucha Naruto yo te acompañare y convenceremos al Hokage que lo mejor para ti es salir de la aldea y recibir un entrenamiento eficiente para que puedas alcanzar todo tu potencial — el joven de cabello rojizo dio una mirada seria estremeciendo de cierta forma el cuerpo del rubio — ahora Naruto tienes alguna pregunta para mí — si rostro se suavizo y dio una tierna sonrisa

— Tú nombre

— Mi nombre

— Sí, quiero saber cuál es tu nombre

— Dime que nombre crees que tengo

— mmmmmmm... Minato

— Por qué piensas eso

— Tu rostro me recuerda al Yondaime Hokage y eres una persona de buen corazón además de ser mi héroe por eso eres Minato

— Bueno no te negare que me parezco un poco al Yondaime

— Entonces tú nombre no es Minato

— Yo no dije eso

— Entonces

— Solo digo que es un poco raro que adivines mi nombre solo por algunas semejanzas con el Yondaime y por mi forma de actuar

— Conque tú nombre si es Minato

— Correcto Naruto pero te pido que me llames Kitsune

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno mis padres solo me llaman Minato cuando se molestan conmigo y el resto del Kitsune

— Porque te dicen de esa forma

— Te lo diré cuando sea el momento por el momento necesito que te vayas a dormir en este momento porque mañana a primera hora iremos con el Hokage y saldremos para empezar el entrenamiento

— Si Kitsune-san — dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba en la cama y su reciente amigo y maestro se dirigió a la puesta de la casa — te iras

— Descuida solamente estaré fuera vigilando que nadie moleste no tienes por qué preocuparte — Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a descansar como nunca antes había echo.

En el techo del departamento de Naruto el joven Kitsune admiraba la luna con un semblante de tristeza.

— Parece que su primer encuentro salió según esperabas — la voz de una chica saco de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo

— Sabe Shinigami-sama él es igual a como lo recuerdo — Kitsune dirigió su vista a una joven de cabello plateado, de ojos rojos y vestida con un kimono negro atado con un obi morado

— Y que esperabas, encontrar a un ser lleno de odio y rencor

— Pensé que así seria después de todo su vida ha estado llena de tristeza y malos tratos

— Sin embargo eso forjo a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el ninja que salvo al mundo del Juubi

— Correcto pero también provoco que no pudiera salvar a sus seres queridos cuando más lo necesitaban

— Y por ello estas aquí Minato para guiarlo a un mejor futuro, aun que eso signifique que tu dejes de existir

— Lo se Shinigami-sama aunque tenga que jugarme mi existencia cambiare el destino y traeré un mejor mañana

— Se ve que son familia, ambos están dispuestos a entregar su alma para salvar a sus seres queridos

— Si no estuviera dispuesto a dar mi vida no podría honrar el nombre que recibí

— Estoy segura que le harás honor a tu nombre solo espero que recuerdes nuestro acuerdo pequeño Mi-chan – la forma cariñosa de decirle le provoco un pequeño sonrojo

— Por favor no empieces con eso Yami

— Vamos que tiene es tan lindo la forma en que te sonrojas cada vez que te digo Mi-chan

— Tú no eres quien para hablar Yami-chan

— Y que planeas hacer ahora Kitsune, crees que el Hokage permita que te lleves a Naruto tan fácilmente

— Sé que no será tan fácil pero estoy dispuesto a decirle quien soy e incluso a mostrarle el futuro que nos espera si no deja que empiece su entrenamiento

— Me parece que es una medida extrema pero necesaria, hablando de medidas extremas mi padre te manda esto — la Shinigami extendió su mano a un costado abriendo un pequeño agujero de color negro del cual saco dos pequeñas esferas verdes y un collar plateado con una piedra roja — mi padre dice que el collar ocultara la naturaleza de tu poder y dice que tu sabrás que hacer con estos dos

— Si tú padre recurre a estas acciones quiere decir que la situación sigue empeorando

— Las cosas van de mal en peor si las cosas siguen empeorando no quedara nada

— Ya veo — dijo Kitsune con un tinte de tristeza

— Vamos Mi-chan no te desanimes estoy segura que podrás salvar a todos

— Eso espero Yami-chan eso espero

Después de unos momento de silencio la Shinigami volvió a hablar — Oye Kitsune creo que empezaste con el pie izquierdo — dijo la chica de cabello plateado algo divertida señalando el brazo izquierdo del chico que era casi trasparente

— Mierda, parece que tendré que intervenir aún mas

— Que esperabas, tu sola presencia ya es un cambio drástico

— Maldición

Mientras Kitsune y Shinigami hablaban en la habitación del rubio y más precisamente en la mente de Naruto

— Que rayos es esto — dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido al encontrarse en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla — como rayos llegue a este asco de lugar — Naruto se sentía desconcertado por la extraña apariencia del lugar.

Naruto camino por los pasillos buscando una forma de salir o descubrir en qué lugar se encontraba, pasaron los minutos y solamente encontraba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que llego a encontrar una enorme jaula — Que demonios ase una jaula en un lugar como este

— **Parece que tengo visitas** — una voz profunda y siniestra provoco un gran escalofrió en el cuerpo del niño

— Qui… … quie… quien eres — dijo Naruto temblando por la siniestra presencia

— **Soy la causa de tu dolor, soy el bijuu más poderoso, soy el Kyubi — **detrás de las rejas se observaba un inmenso zorro de sonrisa maligna y con nueve colas

— Enserio eres el Kyubi — dijo Naruto con gran incredulidad — eso es imposible el Yondaime te elimino

**— ****Jajajaja eres idiota nadie en este mundo puede destruir a un bijuu, la única forma de derrotarnos es sellarnos**

— ¿Sellarlos?

**— ****Así es niño estúpido los humanos nos encierran en para contenernos y utilizar su poder en beneficio propio **

— Entonces tu también estas sellado

**— ****Correcto mocoso yo estoy atrapado en tu interior **

— Eso no puede ser

**— ****Porque crees que los aldeanos y shinobis siempre intentan asesinarte, ellos saben que en tu interior me encuentro yo **

— Por... Porque estas encerrado en mi ¿por qué yo? — lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules — porque me hicieron esto

**— ****Porque eres hijo del bastardo que me encerró**

— Mi padre, tú sabes quién es mi padre

**— ****Si lo se mocoso estúpido — ****_parece que este niño es realmente tonto como para no unir los puntos y descubrir quién es su padre_**

— Dime por favor, dime quien es mi padre

**— ****Te diré si retiras el sello — **dijo el zorro mientras señalaba con una de sus colas un trozo de papel en medio de las rejas que lo mantenían encerrado

— Enserió me dirás solo por retirar ese pedazo de papel

**— ****Si niño solo tienes que retirarlo y te contare todo lo que quieras — **segado por la curiosidad Naruto se acercó a la jaula dándose cuenta que el sello estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera alcanzarlo **— se ve que eres un verdadero idiota, este lugar es tu mente y puedes hacer lo que quieras en este lugar**

— Y eso cómo me ayuda a alcanzar el sello

**— ****Maldición niño idiota, solamente imagina que estas parado frente al sello **— Naruto cerro sus ojos e imagino que el sello se encontraba frente de él, al abrir sus ojos el sello que anteriormente está en el medio de la jaula, ahora está al alcance de su mano **— apresúrate mocoso o es acaso que no te interesa saber sobre tus padres **— Naruto coloco su mano sobre el sello y comenzó a retirarlo pero una mano retuvo su avance **— Maldito Namikaze siempre metiéndote en el medio **— Naruto dirigió su mirada en dirección de la persona que había detenido su mano

— Yondaime — dijo Naruto con gran incredulidad

— Hola Naruto — dijo el Hokage levantando su mano en señal de saludo — es un gusto verte

— Tú eres el Yondaime Hokage

— Correcto y también soy tu padre — dijo el rubio mayor como si no se tratase de nada

— De verdad — dijo Naruto con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos

— Si, acaso no lo sabias — el Yondaime estaba confundido por la actitud de su hijo

— No — grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer del niño — pensé que no tenía padres

— Porque pensaste eso

— Yo he vivido en un orfanato hasta que...

— Hasta que lo expulsaron del mismo — una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación entre los dos

— Quien eres — dijo el rubio mayor confundido por la presencia de un joven de cabello rubio con mechones naranja — y como entraste en este lugar

— Bueno mi nombre es Minato pero prefiero que me llames Kitsune y como entre pues utilice un jutsu del clan Yamanaka para poder entrar

— Kitsune sabes mi padre es el héroe de Konoha es el Yondaime Hokage no es genial — dijo Naruto con gran alegría

— Si es bastante sorprendente, pero veo que intentaste quitar el sello del Kyubi

— Es malo que intentara retirar el sello — pregunto Naruto con gran confusión

— Si pero dejando eso de lado creo que el Yondaime tiene preguntas para ti

— Dime Naruto es verdad que estuviste en un orfanato y te echaron — pregunto el Yondaime con clara preocupación

— Si — dijo Naruto bajando la mirada y con clara tristeza en su voz y

— Porque te harían algo como eso

— Yo le podría decir — dijo Kitsune mientras se acercaba a ambos rubios — pero antes de decirle creo que necesitamos que aparezca una persona más

Del agua que se encontraba en la habitación comenzó a brotar la imagen de una mujer

— ¡Kushina! — grito el ex-Hokage llamando la atención de la mujer

— ¿Minato eres tú?— pregunto incrédula la mujer de ojos violeta

Kitsune se acercó a Naruto y susurro en su oído — Naruto sabes Kushina es tú madre

Naruto no pensó dos veces y simplemente corrió para abrazar a la mujer, Kushina recibió a Naruto con los brazos abiertos y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lagrimas salían de ambos.

— Como es que estoy aquí, no se suponía que solo aparecería cuando Naruto reclamara el chakra del Kyubi

— Bueno señorita Kushina yo les explicare la situación después de todo yo desperté el chakra que habían dejado en Naruto

— Y tú quién eres — pregunto Kushina con clara desconfianza

— Bueno digamos que soy alguien cercano a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, pero dejando eso de lado la desperté para que ayudara a Naruto a retirar el chakra del Kyubi pero no precisamente todo sino solamente el contaminado por la oscuridad

— A que te refieres con solo el chakra contaminado — pregunto Minato mientras se acerca a su esposa e hijo

— Bueno es muy simple en realidad en el Kyubi existen dos presencias a las cuales les corresponde un chakra diferente, una de estas presencias es el Kyubi cuyo chakra es rojo y el otro se trata de Madara Uchiha y su color es negro — Kushina y Minato se estremecieron por la mención del Uchiha más poderoso de todos

— Como puedes estar tan seguro que de ello — pregunto Kushina mientras mantenía abrazado a su pequeño

— Eso es un secreto pero lo que les digo es completamente cierto el Kyubi que ustedes conocen a estado contaminado por Madara Uchiha desde el momento de la pelea contra el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin

— Y quieres nuestra ayuda para extraer ese chakra del Kyubi — dijo el rubio mayor viendo desafiantemente a Kitsune

— Correcto

— Y que harás una vez lo extraigamos

— Bueno, dejare que el cuerpo de Naruto asimile el chakra de Madara

— Que sucederá una vez el cuerpo de Naruto entre en contacto con aquel chakra

— Eso es simple, el purificara el chakra y lo volverá suyo

— Porque deberíamos creer en tus palabras — dijo Kushina

— Porque él ha sufrido bastante merece obtener algo en compensación — los ojos de Kitsune se tornaron rojos con tres tomoes en cada ojo — déjenme mostrarles el dolor de Naruto — Kushina y Minato ambos se sorprendieron por los ojos del joven pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo la vida miserable de Naruto fue mostrada a ambos — que les parece la magnífica y perfecta vida de Naruto — las palabras de Kitsune estaba cargadas de sarcasmo y odio

Ambos padres derramaron lagrimas por las imágenes de su pequeño hijo siendo casi asesinado por los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea e incluso observaron como era tratado con odio y repugnancia a si su persona como si se tratara de un demonio — Esto es... — Minato no pudo terminar de hablar por las horribles imágenes de su hijo siendo masacrado una y otra y otra vez — Porque — lágrimas de amargura corrían por el rostro de Kushina al saber cómo trataban a su pequeño

— Como pueden ver Naruto ha sufrido un infierno en vida y sin embargo su corazón no sea manchado de odio o resentimiento alguno, él es la persona más pura que haya existido y yo deseo ayudarlo a cumplir su anhelo de volverse Hokage y proteger a sus seres queridos, pueden pensar que les estoy mintiendo o que intento utilizarlos pero les garantizo que únicamente planeo ayudar a que Naruto alcance la grandeza a la que está destinado y por todo ello les pido que me ayuden a regresar al Kyubi en el ser que era antes de ser manchado por Madara Uchiha

— Dime Kitsune una vez se le extraiga el chakra de Madara al Kyubi que pasara con el Kyubi — pregunto Minato preocupado por las posibles consecuencia

— La naturaleza del Kyubi regresara a ser la misma de antes de ser contaminado por Madara, seguramente permanecerá al lado de Naruto como compensación por su ayuda al expulsar el chakra que siega su mente y consume su ser

— Puedes garantizarnos que nada malo pasara con Naruto — dijo Kushina mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Naruto, que había permanecido en silencio disfrutando del abrazo que solo una madre puede dar

— Tienen mi palabra y les juro por el nombre de Minato Uzumaki que no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Naruto

— ¿Heres un Uzumaki? — pregunto Minato con incredulidad

— Parece que se me paso decir esa parte, pero si soy un Uzumaki

— Enserió eres un familiar mío — dijo Naruto sin creer que había encontrado a un familiar

— Bueno se podría decir que si

Minato se acercó a su esposa y susurro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar — Que piensas Kushina

— Definitivamente tiene el chakra distintivo del clan sin embargo este parece combinado con otro que no reconozco — respondió la mujer de tal forma que solo su esposo escuchara

— De acuerdo te ayudaremos a extraer el chakra de Madara pero si nos mentiste te garantizo que buscare la forma de regresar de la misma muerte para acerté pagar cualquier daño a mi hijo — dijo Minato con una mira desafiante

— Les agradezco su ayuda ahora les explicare como se debe proceder — la voz seria Kitsune solamente provocaba la ansiedad en ambos padres — primero Minato atacara con todo su poder debilitándolo tanto como sea posible cuando hay una oportunidad la señorita Kushina empleara sus cadenas de chakra para inmovilizar al Kyubi, cuando el Kyubi sea atrapado en las cadenas yo empleare mis propias cadenas para sujetar únicamente el chakra de Madara, una vez este salga del cuerpo del Kyubi intentara escapar, Naruto tu misión es impedir que el chakra escape debes atraparlo sin importar que. Bueno alguien tiene alguna duda sobre lo que pasara — los tres negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a prepararse para pelear contra el más fuerte de los bijuus.

Naruto se aproximó al sello con miedo y vacilación por lo que podría pasar si es que fallaban, pero toda esa vacilación desapareció en el momento que recordó que sus padres le ayudarían sin importar lo que pasara, tomo el sello y lo desprendió rápidamente al hacerlo la gigantesca criatura se abalanzo con furia y rapidez por el pequeño, pero antes de que este se le acercara Minato había sacado a Naruto del alcance del Kyubi

**— ****Maldito Minato siempre molestando**

— Lo siento Kyubi pero no permitiré que dañes a mi hijo — con esas palabras Minato lanzo un Kunai al rostro del inmenso zorro el cual esquivo con gran facilidad

**— ****Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer infeliz **— ante los ojos del Kyubi el ataque de Minato había fracasado miserablemente y sin embargo una sonrisa había apareció en el rostro del rubio antes de desaparecer **— Desgraciado donde estas **— el Kyubi busco a Minato que no se encontraba por ningún lado

— ¡ODAMA RASENGAN! — la voz de Minato resonó por toda la habitación en el momento que su técnica conecto en la parte más cercana a las colas del Kyubi

— ¡**AHHHHH!** — el bijuu grito fuertemente por el poder del ataque **— Maldito Namikaze te destruiré **— el gigantesco zorro salto alejándose del rubio y preparando su ataque más devastador de todos la bijuu dama **— desaparece de una maldita vez **— la gigantesca esfera de chakra se dirigió a gran velocidad a Minato que únicamente sonrió y espero tranquilamente a que se acercara

— Hiraishin no jutsu — la bijuu dama desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que apareció en lugar donde anteriormente el Rasengan del Yondaime había golpeado

El Kyubi no pudo hace nada para evitar el impacto y simplemente grito lastimosamente — ¡**AAAAHHHHHHHH! MALDITO SEAS NAMIKAZE **— aun después de haber recibido el impacto directo de su propio ataque el Kyubi no tenía herida alguna

— Veo que eres bastante resistente — dijo Minato con burla pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación

**— ****No podrás dañarme con eso yo soy el bijuu más poderoso de todos y tú eres simplemente un residuo de Minato Namikaze, la diferencia entre nosotros es inmensa **

— Eso quiere decir que no te dañare sin importar que

**— ****Los bijuus somos los seres más poderosos de todos, para nosotros los humanos no son más que simples hormigas**

— Veamos si es cierto — Minato desapareció nuevamente pero esta vez apareciendo debajo del Kyubi — RASENGA N — la técnica del rubio impacto en el estómago del Kyubi

**— ****Jajajaja veo que te estas quedando sin energía Minato **— el enorme zorro empleando una de sus colas golpeo al rubio mandando directo a los barrotes de su antigua celda

— Jeje parece que realmente eres alguien de cuidado pero estoy seguro que con mi siguiente ataque acabare contigo

**— ****Jajaja no me hagas reír tu no me podrás dañar, ahora MUERE — **el bijuu preparo nuevamente su técnica más poderosa y la arrojo esperando el final de su oponente

— Caíste Kyubi — la voz burlona de Minato produjo un mal presentimiento en el zorro — ¡Hiraishin no jutsu! — La inmensa esfera de chakra apareció debajo del bijuu levantándolo del suelo — ahora Kushina — ante las palabras de Minato, Kushina envió sus cadenas de chakra atando las patas y colas del zorro llevándolo rápidamente al suelo, chocando con gran fuerza

**— ****Maldición — **el inmenso ser, que ahora se encontraba aprisionado por las cadenas, solo espera para que su chakra fuera robado por los humanos que tanto detestaba

— Pareceré que es mi turno — Kitsune, que había permaneció lejos del combate apareció frente al inmenso zorro y su espalda emergieron cuatro cadenas de color naranja-rojizo clavándolas en la espalda del bijuu

**— ****MALDITOS SEAN MISERABLES HUMANOS **

Kitsune ignoro el grito del Kyubi y de un momento a otro sus cadenas, que se retorcían como serpientes, se tensaron y comenzaron a salir muy lentamente del cuerpo del bijuu, el cual grita por un inmenso dolor — Naruto prepárate — las palabras de Kitsune sacudieron a Naruto, que hasta el momento veía incrédulo todo lo que ocurría, las cadenas salieron mientras traían envuelto un cuervo.

El pequeño rubio corrió directo al cuervo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca salto esperando atraparlo —¡lo tengo! — Grito Naruto con gran emoción, emoción que no duro mucho puesto que aquella ave comenzó a adentrarse en el pequeño cuerpo del rubio — ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! — Naruto sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor un dolor tan grande que todo su sufrimiento anterior parecía nada en comparación a la agonía que sentía en ese momento — MALDICION — su sufrimiento se extendió por varios minutos, en las cuales sus padres veían el rostro de sufrimiento y dolor de su pequeño, por otra parte el Kyubi estaba inconsciente y no daba señales de despertar y Kitsune solo observaba con una mira vacía el sufrimiento del rubio. Finalmente los gritos y dolor de Naruto terminaron sus padres corrieron hasta el cuerpo del rubio, que se encontraba inconsciente

— Parece que todo salió bien — dijo Kitsune llamando la atención de Minato y Kushina

— Como puede estar bien — dijo Kushina con indignación

— Tranquila señorita el estará bien, despertara de un momento a otro y pasando a otro asunto podría soltar a la señorita

— ¿Señorita? ¿Cuál señorita? — dijo Kushina intrigada por las palabras del joven

— Pues la que está atada con sus cadenas — Kitsune dirigió su vista a una niña no mayor de 8 años siendo atada con las cadenas de Kushina

— Que demonios — Kushina y Minato estaban impresionados por la imagen la niña de cabello naranja casi rojo con orejas de zorro, vestía un kimono rojo con detalles de llamas – Que paso con el Kyubi – pregunto Minato esperando una respuesta clara

— Bueno ella es el Kyubi aun que ustedes no lo crean su verdadera forma es muy similar a un humano normal solo que pose ciertos rasgos característicos, como por ejemplo las orejas de zorro y nueve esponjosas colas saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda

— Eso es imposible – dijo Kushina desconcertada por la nueva apariencia del bijuu más poderoso

— Eso dicen ustedes pero no pueden negar lo que está frente a ustedes ahora por favor libérela necesitamos hablan con ella

— Antes de hacer más dinos quién diablos eres y como es que sabes tanto – dijo Minato intrigado por el conocimiento del joven

— Bueno como ya dije soy Minato Uzumaki pero estoy seguro que no quiere saber mi nombre sino algo mucho más profundo no es cierto — tras que los dos padres asintieran Kitsune torno más seria su voz — bueno primeramente yo técnicamente aun no existo porque aún no he nacido

— Nos estas tomando el pelo

— No, la verdad es que yo soy alguien que aún no nace en este mundo y en este momento existe la posibilidad de que mi existencia sea borra o mejor dicho omitida

— Explícate mejor que aun no comprendo — dijo Kushina pensando aquel joven solo jugaba con ellos

— Ah que fastidio lo que intento decir es que yo soy por así decirlo su nieto, en un futuro Naruto Uzumaki tendrá dos hijos uno de ellos soy yo Minato Uzumaki nombrado así en honor a mi abuelo Minato Namikaze y mi hermano mayor Sasuke Uzumaki – una sombra de tristeza se deslumbro en los ojos de Kitsune

— Enserio crees que creeremos una tontería como esa – Kushina estaba molesta por las palabras del joven

— Espero que lo hagan después de saber que realizar un contrato con el líder de los Shinigamis puede incluso ir en contra de toda lógica, ya que si no fuera así no tendría esto – el pelirrojo saco de su kimono dos pequeñas esferas verdes – lo que tengo en mis manos son las almas de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze que me han sido entregadas por el líder de los Shinigamis como parte de nuestro trato

— Eso no es posible – dijo Minato estupefacto

— No es imposible Oji-san, yo hice un trato con el Shinigami para poder cambiar la historia e impedir la muerte de las personas que me son preciadas así como tú que diste tu alma para sellar al Kyubi y proteger la aldea yo daré mi existencia para poder salvar a millones de personas

Minato y Kushina no sabían que pensar si por un lado aceptaban la idea de que el fuera su nieto tendrían que aceptar que en el futuro en el mundo shinobi algo terrible sucederá y por otro lado negar sus palabras los dejaría sin una manera de explicar lo que ocurría delante de ellos, el primero de armarse de valor para encarar al joven fue Minato

— Si lo que dices es cierto eso quiere decir que en un futuro un gran caos surgirá

— Correcto Oji-san en el futuro Madara Uchiha traerá el caos pero este será derrotado y sin embargo el final de Madara no es el fin del problema ya que después de su caída miles de problemas surgirán y todos ellos desencadenaran guerra tras guerra lo cual traerá consigo el final de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y la muerte de millones de personas.

— Supongo que entonces el único que podrá evitar ese caos será Naruto

— Esta en lo cierto, mi padre es la clave para evitar la destrucción y ruina del futuro, es por ello que vine a su infancia con el propósito de hacerlo más fuerte y que sea capaz de llevar al mundo shinobi a un glorioso futuro

Minato miro a Kushina y susurro a su oído – ¿Qué piensas?

— Aunque es difícil de creer en ningún momento sentí malicia o mentira alguna en sus palabras

— Entonces solo podemos creer en sus palabras – Minato dirigido una mirada rígida al joven – creeremos en tus palabras por el momento sin embargo quiero saber que harás con nuestras almas

— Yo no are nada de nada con ellas, el único que podrá decidir sobre ellas será mi padre y nadie más

— Ya veo

— Regresando al tema principal podría de favor soltar al Kyubi – Kushina dirigido su vista a Minato, el cual únicamente asintió con la cabeza y procedió a desvanecer sus cadenas – muchas gracias Obaa-san, ahora solo hay que esperar a que ambos despierten y por favor no le digan a mi padre quien soy aun no es tiempo de que lo sepa

Al cabo de unos minutos tanto el rubio como la chica de orejas de zorro recobraron el sentido

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? – fueron las primeras palabras dichas por ambos

— Buenos días Naruto y Kyubi – ambos dirigieron su mirada al joven que estaba parado enfrente suyo – me alegra que se encuentren bien

— Que ocurrió Kitsune-san – pregunto Naruto al no recordar nada después de haber atrapado al cuervo

— Bueno Naruto todo salió según lo planeado y ahora el Kyubi es libre del mal de Madara

— Me alegro – una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño niño

— Tú me ayudaste – una dulce y tierna voz llamo la atención de Naruto visualizando a una niña que parecía de su edad con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – aun después de todo lo que has sufrido por mi existencia, tú me ayudaste a liberarme

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Naruto desconociendo a la pequeña

— Soy el Kyubi – dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto que quedo desconcertado por la respuesta de la niña

— No puede ser pero si el Kyubi era un enorme zorro

— Bueno eso se debía a que ella no podía regresar a su verdadera apariencia – contesto Kitsune restando importancia a las palabras de Naruto – por otro lado me preocupa más la apariencia actual del Kyubi – al escuchar las palabras de Kitsune la niña se apartó de Naruto y observo su cuerpo

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE OCURRIO A MI CUERPO! – Rápidamente la pequeña salto sobre Kitsune tirándolo al suelo y tomándolo del cuello de su kimono – bastardo miserable que le hiciste a mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo con una voz de lo más siniestra y soltando una inmensa sed de sangre

— Por favor tranquilízate – dijo completamente aterrado – yo no te hice nada seguramente tu cuerpo tomo esa apariencia por influencia del proceso de extracción del chakra de Madara

La pequeña pelirroja se levantó de Kitsune y medito las palabras del mismo por un tiempo – Puede que tengas razón

— Como sea quería hablar contigo y Naruto sobre algo más importante que tu cuerpo

— Bastardo como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, para tu información soy la mujer más hermosa de todas

— Querrás decir que eras la mujer más hermosa porque en este momento solo eres una mocosa

— Bastardo quien te has creído para hablarme de esa forma tan arrogante – nuevamente la sed de sangre comenzó a emanar de su pequeño cuerpo – necesitas que te dé una lección sobre respetar a tus mayores

— tran… tranqui… tranquilízate no puedes soportar una pequeña broma – el joven pelirrojo comenzó a sentir que su muerte se aproximaba – además no quiero que gaste tu energía

— Quien demonios te has creído para darme ordenes

— Sé que soy un donnadie pero aun así quería proponerte una manera de salir de Naruto

— Sabes que si salgo el Jinchuriki morirá y aún más si se trata de alguien tan joven como el

— Lo sé pero hay una forma bastante simple de lograrlo, simplemente tienes que dejar todo tu chakra en el interior de Naruto

— ¡Estás loco! Si dejo mi chakra estaré indefensa y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tarde en recuperarme

— Lo sé por eso quería hablar también con Naruto – el niño rubio no entendía de que estaban hablando los dos pero se acercó a ellos una vez escucho su nombre – dime Naruto si Kyubi quedara indefensa a cambio de su libertad que harías por ella

— La protegería – dijo Naruto sin vacilación alguna y provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la Kyubi – aunque no entiendo muchas cosas me puedo dar cuenta que ella no es una mala persona y si ella necesitara de mi ayuda yo se la daría sin pensarlo

— Ese es el Naruto que conozco, así que esta decidido sellaremos el chakra del Kyubi en tu interior y ella podrá salir y nos acompañara en tu viaje de entrenamiento

— Aguarda mocoso yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo

— Vamos Kyu-chan acaso no quieres ser libre

— Naruto que te has creído para hablarme de esa forma

— Vamos no te molestes Kyubi, Naruto solo quiere que seas libre así que ya deja tu mal genio de lado y comencemos

— Por cierto genio donde planeas que deje mi poder

— Utilizaremos tu anterior jaula para depositarlo y Naruto solo podrá utilizarlo cuando su cuerpo pueda manejarlo antes no

Kyubi se dispuso en dirección de su anterior prisión y al entrar en ella el sello fue colocado

— Oye bastardo que estas asiendo – dijo molesta la reina de los bijuus por la acción de Kitsune

— Bueno solo quiero asegurarme que dejes todo tú chakra o por lómenos la mayoría del mismo ya que si no lo haces no podrás salir

— tsk – sin poder hacer más que maldecir a Kitsune, comenzó a formarse a su alrededor una capa de chakra rojizo que tomo la forma de un enorme zorro y de las nueve colas que poseía ahora solo queda una – estas feliz idiota – dijo mientras salía entre los barrotes

— Como no te imaginas, bueno yo termine mi trabajo en este lugar así que me retirare por ahora sin embargo creo que hay dos personas que desean hablar con ustedes – dijo señalando a Minato y Kushina que habían permanecido apartados y en silencio todo el tiempo – Naruto Kyubi los veré después – Kitsune simplemente levanto una mano en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer

Continuara

Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado cualquier comentario, sugerencia o petición son bien recibidas. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y espero lean los próximos capítulos.


	2. Capítulo 2 despedida y entrenamiento

Capítulo 2 Despedida y comienzo del entrenamiento

En la mente de cierto rubio este se encontraba charlando con las personas que jamás pensó que conocería, se trataba de sus padres Minato y Kushina

— Estoy muy feliz de poder conocerlos — decía el pequeño rubio

— Nosotros también estamos muy felicites Naruto — respondía su padre acariciando su cabello

— Aun no puedo creer que mis padres sean dos personas tan asombrosas

— Bueno Naruto aun que somos impresionantes estoy segura que tu llegaras a ser mucho más impresionante — decía su madre con entusiasmo

— Enserio lo creen

— Si te lo puedo garantizar

— Ya verán que lo conseguiré me convertiré en el héroe más grande que haya existido

— Eres tan tierno — dijo Kushina dándole un fuerte abrazo — dime no tienes curiosidad por saber las asombrosas cosas que vivimos tu padre y yo — el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio inicio una conversación llena de anécdotas divertidas que lo asían reír, la plática duro varias horas hasta que Naruto vio como el Kyubi en su nueva forma permanecía alejada de los otros tres, el rubio sin pensarlo mucho se apartó de sus padres y se aproximó a la niña

— Porque no vienes para hablar con nosotros

— Yo realmente no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo o tus padres

— Pero estas sola no deseas la compañía de los demás

— Naruto yo soy la más fuerte de los bijuus, no soy un ser humano y sobre todo solo existo para causar dolor y sufrimiento a los demás no merezco que nadie este a mi lado

— mmmmm... eres demasiado amargada

— Amargada dices — dijo con enojo la chica de cabello naranja — cuida tus palabras que podría eliminarte fácilmente

— Pero estoy seguro que no lo harás

— Que te hace estar tan seguro de eso

— No creo que seas una mala persona y puedo ver que deseas acercarte a los demás pero tienes miedo de dañarlos o que ellos te dañen

— Entonces si sabes que no quiero estar cerca de nadie para que vienes

— Porque quiero que cambies, sé que suena egoísta pero yo sé lo que es la soledad y que alguien se gane tu confianza para que solo te traicione al final y por ello quiero ayudarte no quiero que nadie sufra la soledad

— Eres bastante extraño tratarme como una persona sabiendo que no lo soy

— Eso no me importa — dijo Naruto con una mirada que demostraba determinación — yo no te juzgare sin antes conocerte y aun que no seas humana quien dice que debo tratarte diferente por ello

El Kyubi no pudo decir nada por las palabras del rubio y solo bajo la vista antes de hablar — De—de verdad quieres estar al lado de un monstruo como yo

— Para mí no eres un monstro, puede que tengas un carácter muy fuerte y temperamental pero yo solo te veo como una hermosa niña de mi edad — las palabras sinceras y dulces de Naruto hicieron que en el rostro de la joven apareciera un ligero tono rojizo se — así que toma mi mano y yo te sacare de la oscuridad— tomo la mano de la niña, la cual no presento resistencia alguna, y comenzó a llevarla al lugar donde estaba sus padres

Mientras Naruto estaba con Kyubi sus padres veían como su hijo intentaba alejar a la niña de la soledad

— Naruto no parece tener rencor a si ella o a nosotros — dijo Minato

— Es cierto el simplemente parece no tener lugar para el odio en su corazón

— Sabes Kushina no puedo creer que el Kyubi sea en realidad una pequeña niña

— Eso es algo que realmente sorprende a cualquiera y te ase preguntar si los demás bijuus son iguales

Ambos padres observaron como el rubio llevaba de la mano a la chica de orejas de zorro y aunque al principio a ella le costó trabajo estar cerca de los dos adultos poco a poco comenzó a abrirse y ser más expresiva y aun que molestaba a Minato y Kushina revelando sus momentos más vergonzosos a Naruto, ambos padres tuvieron el pensamiento que aquella niña no era el ser oscuro sediento de sangre que siempre habían creído y solo se trataba de una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de las demás

— Y dime Kyubi ya pensaste en un nombre — pregunto Kushina curiosa

— Para que necesitaría pensar en eso

— Bueno si es verdad que puedes salir de Naruto eso quiere decir que necesitas un nombre para esconder quien eres o de lo contrario provocaría un gran escándalo que Naruto o el otro chico te llamen Kyubi frente a las personas

— mmmm... tienes razón pero eso es fácil de solucionar después de todo mi padre Rikudou Sennin me otorgo un nombre ase tiempo

— Enserio y cual es

— Kurama

— Kurama?

— Si mi padre me dio ese nombre

— Disculpa mi pregunta pero tu padre sabía que eras mujer

— No

— Sabes Kurama es un buen nombre pero es más como para un chico

— Si y Kyu-chan es una linda chica — dijo Naruto pasmando a sus padres y avergonzándola

— Bu... bu... bueno si Naruto cree que no es un nombre apropiado creo que sería bueno cambiarlo — dijo la chica imitando a cierta heredera del clan Hyuga

— mmm... que te parece Natsumi — dijo Kushina

— Es un buen nombre — apoyo su esposo

— Si es miles de veces mejor que Kurama — dijo alegre Naruto

— Creo tienen razón es un lindo nombre

Con el tema del nombre del nuevo nombre de Kyubi resuelto continuaron con la conversación que en algunos puntos carecía de sentido o seriedad, pero todo llega a su final y aun que a Naruto le resulto difícil decir a dios a sus padres el había conseguido a una nueva amiga y conocido a sus padres, cosa que nunca creyó posible.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se reusaba a despertar y comenzó a retorcerse en su cama hasta que toco algo bastante suave

— Que es esto — aunque no sabía que era comenzó a mover su mano con el propósito de averiguar que era — es cálido y suave — dijo sin abrir los ojos y continuo con la investigación — que será

— Oye Naruto podrías soltar mi cola — dijo una voz tranquila y dulce

Sin recordar aquella voz Naruto abrió los ojos encontrando a una chica de cabello naranja y con orejas y cola de zorro — Buenos días Natsumi-chan — dijo tranquilamente mientras se frotaba los ojos y se levantaba — parece que eres libre realmente

— Si gracias a ti — dijo Natsumi mientras se levantaba de la cama

— Buenos días a los dos — por la puerta de la casa entro un joven de cabello rubio con toques naranja, llevando en sus manos varias bolsas— veo que ambos están bien

— Hola Kitsune-san que es lo que traes — dijo Naruto señalando las bolsas

— Bueno es un pequeño regalo para ambos

— Un regalo — dijo el rubio bastante ilusionado

— Yo no quiero nada de ti — dijo Natsumi con indiferencia

— Vamos Natsumi no seas así, les he preparado ropa especial para nuestro viaje de entrenamiento

— Yo nunca dije que los acompañaría

— No quieres acompañarnos Natsumi-chan

— Si ese sujeto va yo no voy

— Acaso no te agrado Natsumi

— Tengo grandes dudas con respecto a quien eres y que es lo que buscas y si se algo es que estas planeando algo

— Bueno tienes razón que oculto algunas cosas pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mal tipo o que piense hacerles daño

— Es cierto Natsumi-chan el me ayudo cuando estaba en problemas y también fue el que saco ese cuervo de tu cuerpo

— Y por eso mismo que es aún más sospechoso

— Vamos no seas tan desconfiada

— Si Natsumi-chan desconfiar de Kitsune-san solo por su conocimiento no es bueno

— Naruto tú realmente me preocupas, confías demasiado en la gente

— Prefiero confiar en ellos a ser paranoico

— Lo ves Natsumi por que no puedes ser un poco más como Naruto

— Ah está bien iré con ustedes pero solo será para vigilarte — dijo la chica señalando a Kitsune

— Como gustes, y dejando eso atrás les compre algunas ropas nuevas — dijo el chico sacando diversas prendas — ahora Naruto cámbiate aquí mientras Natsumi usa el baño para cambiarse y antes que se me olvide Natsumi podrías ocultar tus rasgos de zorro porque si no...

— Ya lo sé podría causar problemas ahora lárgate de aquí espera afuera en lo que terminamos de vestirnos

A los pocos minutos que Kitsune salió del departamento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto usando un pantalón ancho negro y una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas del mismo color que el pantalón además de guantes sin dedos y sandalias ninja azules completamente negro y a Natsumi con una blusa roja sin mangas y una falda blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y debajo una licra que cubría de sus rodillas para arriba, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y usando sandalias shinobi rojas

— Kitsune-san esto es genial pero no lo tenían en naranja — dijo Naruto asombrado por su nueva vestimenta pero a la vez extrañado por el color

— Sabes Naruto los shinobis no deben destacar bajo ningún motivo y el color negro te ayudara cuando estés en lugares oscuros o tengas que esconderte

— mmm... pero aun pienso que sería mejor si fura naranja

— Eso podemos verlo luego por ahora debemos ir a la torre del Hokage y pedir que te deje salir de la aldea

— Oye mocoso desde hace rato me pregunto cómo es que conoces el nombre que me dio Naruto si tú ya no estabas en ese momento

— Bueno eso es un se-cre-to

— Bastardo acaso quieres sufrir

— Vamos tranquila Natsumi yo creo que Kitsune-san lo habrá escuchado cuando lo dije en la maña

— Ah estoy bien segura que no fue así pero por el momento lo dejare pasar

— Bueno con eso arreglado vámonos

En la torre del Hokage

Se encontraba el ansiando sandaime Hokage leyendo atentamente como si su vida dependiera de ello un pequeño libro de color naranja hasta que la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de manera abrutada sorprendiendo al viejo Hokage que en pánico oculto debajo del pápelo el pequeño libro

— Hola jiji — dijo Naruto entrando con su nueva vestimenta que sorprendió al Hokage

— ¿Naruto? – dijo extrañado — por que viste de esa forma

— Eso es porque...

— Me lo llevare para entrenarlo — dijo Kitsune interrumpiendo a Naruto — Hokage-sama he venido a pedir su consentimiento para poder llevarme al joven Naruto a un entrenamiento para que alcance su máximo potencial

Hiruzen observo al joven que le resultaba un tanto familiar y podía ver que no había mentira en sus palabras — Y quienes son ustedes — dijo señalando a Kitsune y a la pequeña niña que estaba al lado de Naruto

— Yo soy Natsumi — dijo la niña

— Y yo soy Kitsune — tras decir aquel nombre Naruto y Natsumi observaron extrañados al joven ya que les parecía raro que no digiera su verdadero nombre y diera su apodo

— Y qué motivos tiene para llevarse a Naruto joven Kitsune — dijo el Hokage sabiendo que el chico no había dado su verdadero nombre

— Es porque he visto como tratan a este pequeño en esta aldea y sé que si se queda solamente seguirán odiando y torturándolo hasta casi asesinarlo, como intentaron hacer anoche

— Así que tú rescataste a Naruto

— Así es jiji, él es increíble deberías haberlo visto derroto a varios ninja sin siquiera sudar

— Lo se Naruto un AMBU me reporto todo el incidente y debo admitir que el relato sobre las habilidades de Kitsune es realmente de no creer

— Te lo aseguro jiji, él es súper asombroso

— Pero sabes Naruto lo que hizo se puede considerar un crimen serio ya que no hay registro de que haya entrado a la aldea así que él podría ser un espía de otra aldea

— Que vejete tan desconfiado

— No le digas de esa de esa forma, él es muy bueno aunque algo pervertido

— Naruto por favor no me defiendas

— Dejando de lado que es un pervertido — dijo Kitsune con clara intención de molestar al venerable — me dejara sacar a Naruto de la aldea sí o no

— Dime Naruto si sales de la aldea eso te haría feliz

— No jiji salir no es para que sea feliz es porque me volveré invencible

— Vamos anciano deje salir al rubio a jugar en el bosque

— Hokage le doy mi palabra de que Naruto aprenderá a ser un shinobi de primera si da su autorización

— ¡POR FAVOR! — dijo el rubio con ojos de cachorrito

— Naruto hazme el favor de salir con Natsumi necesito hablar de algo importante con el joven Kitsune

Naruto y la joven salieron a regañadientes el primero porque pensaba que no le dejarían salir y la segunda por la manera en que según ella era despreciada por un vejete lujurioso y por un idiota misterioso

Al salir ambos niños el rostro del Hokage mostraba gran seriedad al joven que solo sonreía

— Dime que planeas hacer con Naruto

— Yo no planeo hacer nada malo Hokage-san solo deseo ayudar al pequeño eso es todo

— Entenderás que desconfié de ti después de todo no has revelado tu nombre o procedencia

— Es entendible su desconfiada pero también espero entienda que hay ciertos secretos que necesito guardar de Naruto

— Y porque de Naruto

— Me gustaría contestarle pero preferiría que el gato" y el perro" no escucharan nuestra conversación — dijo indicando al techo donde se encontraban dos AMBUs

— Esperas que le diga a mis guardias que se retiren — dijo sarcástico

— Prefiero que mis secretos solo los escuchen aquellos que puedan entenderlos, además ambos sabemos que usted no es un anciano normal

— Si así lo deseas Inu Neko retírense — ambos shinobi bajaron y con como ordene desaparecieron de la habitación — ahora procede a explicar tus secretos

— Bueno lo haría si no fuera por el pervertido que no se ha dejado ver — en ese momento un hombre de larga cabellera blanca apareció

— Veo que te percataste de mi presencia — decía un tanto asombrado

— Por supuesto que si Jiraiya-sama no he entrenado mis habilidades de sensor por nada

— Supongo que deseas me retire

— No realmente

— Entonces por qué alejaste a los AMBU

— Muy simple ellos no saben quiénes eran los padres de Naruto o al menos uno de ellos de no lo sabia

— Y según tú quienes son los padres de Naruto — pregunto un nervioso Jiraiya porque alguien supiera el secreto mejor guardado de Konoha

— Esos serian Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki — las palabras del joven dejaron atónitos a ambos adultos puesto que nadie fuera de los altos mandos de la aldea y una que otra personas sabia esa información y los pocos que sabían no abrirían la boca por ningún motivo, Jiraiya el primero en recuperarse del shock en un rápido movimiento apareció a las espaldas del chico y coloco un kunai en su garganta

— Quien fue el que te dio esa información

— Eso no importa mucho lo que es realmente importante es quien soy y sobre todo de donde soy, así que le pido Jiraiya-san que retire su arma y coloque una barrera por que la información que estoy a punto de darles es algo que espero sepan mantener en secreto — en contra de su mejor juicio Jiraiya retiro su arma y cumplió la petición del chico — muchas gracias Jiraiya-sama ahora quiero que me escuchen y guarden completo silencio hasta terminar mi historia — ambos ancianos asintieron con la cabeza — bueno primeramente mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki hijo de Naruto Uzumaki

— Que estupidez dices — dijo un molesto Jiraiya — Naruto aún es un niño y quieres que te creamos que eres su hijo

— Y que les parece si les doy una muestra de que en realidad soy su hijo

— ¿qué clase de prueba seria? — pregunto un serio Hokage

— Mostrarles la técnica que mi padre perfecciono junto con el modo sabio — dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano izquierda donde se formó un pequeña esfera azul, que dejo impresionados a ambos presentes, y esta después adquirió perdió el color volviéndose blanca y al mismo tiempo surgían cuatro aspas

— Eso es... — dijo un impactado sannin

— Rasen Shuriken la mejor técnica de mi padre — los dos ancianos a voltear a ver al chico observaron notaron que sus parpados se habían tornado naranjas y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos — y este es el modo sabio y una cosa más Jutsu de invocación al decir esas palabras un pequeño sapo de color rojizo apareció en su mano

— Como es posible — susurro el sannin

— No lo sé Jiraiya pero espero que él nos pueda explicar

— Espero que mi pequeña demostración haya sido suficiente. — dijo mientras desaparecía el rasengan y salía del modo sabio

— Ah sido buena tu demostración pero eso no explica cómo es que Naruto siendo un niño tiene un hijo que le dobla la edad

— Bueno Hokage-san eso se debe a que no soy de este tiempo

— Que estupidez — dijo el sannin

— Jiraiya aún es pronto para descartar esa posibilidad, dime Minato si realmente vienes del futuro que método empleaste para venir a este tiempo

— Bueno eso es un tanto complicado de explicar pero en resumidas cuentas el rey de los Shinigamis y yo teníamos un objetivo común y como resultado me envió a este tiempo

— Eso suena bastante ilógico

— Sé que suena un poco tonto pero les juro que es la verdad

— Que prueba tienes de que realmente tienes un trato con el Shinigami

— Bueno eso serian estos dos — dijo mientras de su Kimono mostraba dos esferas verdes

— Que demonios es eso — dijo un impaciente sannin

— Es lo que se conoce como alma y no son el alma de cualquiera son del yondaime Hokage y su esposa

— No digas ridiculeces

— Jiraiya-sensei por favor créale — de la nada un familiar y nostálgica voz se hiso presente en la habitación

— Minato — fue lo que ambos dijeron al reconocer esa familiar voz

Una de las esferas verdes que sostenía el chico comenzó a elevarse y brillar segando a los presentes cuando el brillo seso apareció enfrente del Hokage y su estudiante un rubio que ellos conocían bastante bien pero este era traslucido

— Hola Hiruzen-sama Jiraiya-sensei — saludo cortésmente

— Esto es… — comenzó el de mayor edad

— Imposible — termino su estudiante

— No hay nada imposible cuando está involucrado un Uzumaki — dijo orgulloso Kitsune

— En realidad eres tu Minato

— Si sensei

— Pero tu…

— Sé que estoy muerto pero aun así este chico logro conseguir mi alma

— Pero como es que tú tienes forma física — pregunto un extrañado Kitsune llamando la atención de todos — se supone que las almas que han perdido su cuerpo no pueden manifestarse

— Yo puedo explicar eso — dijo una nueva voz que parecía provenir de todos lados pero a la vez de ninguno — al parecer Kitsune cometió una tontería en el momento que mostro las almas de Minato y Kushina a las dos entidades que se encontraban en el interior de Naruto lo que provoco una resonancia entre ambas brindando la capacidad de tomar esa forma aunque no se por cuánto tiempo pueda mantenerla

— Ya veo con que fue eso lo que paso y tendrá algún otro efecto — dijo Kitsune ante el asombro de los otros tres que solo lo miraban asombrados por la manera tan natural en la que se comportaba ante la situación tan fuera de lo normal

— Puede que a futuro se presente otro efecto pero por el momento es el único

— Eso es bueno… creo

— Me despido espero que sepas como resolver esta situación Mi-chan

—  
No me digas de esa forma enfrente de los demás — dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego — ah como sea, ahora que sabemos el por qué mi abuelo se puede hacer presente continuare con mi historia o al menos que tengan alguna otra duda o desconfíen de mi

— Confiar en ti sigue siendo un riesgo pero por el momento escucharemos tú historia y a partir de ahí decidiremos que hacer — decía un Hokage al borde de un infarto, debido a todo lo que había sucedido

— Debido a ciertas circunstancias solo puedo contarles las partes más relevantes del porqué de mi visita, en la historia de mi tiempo mi padre se vio involucrado en la cuarta guerra ninja donde las cinco grandes aldeas ninja se unieron en contra de un grupo criminal que logro unir el poder de todos los bijuus desatando el poder del Jubei el cual fue derrotado después de una dura pelea entre la alianza y el bijuu mi padre le otorgo la victoria a la alianza ganando el título de Nidaime Rikudou Sennin pero su victoria le paso factura a su cuerpo privándolo de la habilidad de moldear chakra cosa que él no considero como muy seria, al cabo de un tiempo la paz gobernaba el continente pero esta no duro mucho ya que estallo una nueva guerra en la que murieron cientos de miles de personas e inclusive Konoha fue destruida, mi padre se lamentó no haber podido hacer algo para detener la guerra y con el tiempo las personas que sobrevivieron de Konoha comenzaron a odiar a mi padre por no poder defenderlos lo que le trajo una gran melancolía, pero esta no duro mucho ya que un grupo de shinobis asesino a mi padre y a mi madre — las palabras que había dicho Kitsune sorprendieron a los presente ya que esperaban grandes cosas de Naruto pero ganar contra el Jubei salía de sus expectativas, pero al mismo tiempo sintieron tristeza por el futuro tan espantoso que le esperaba — para cambiar el futuro tengo que cumplir mis objetivos que son volver a Naruto el shinobi mas fuete de todos, segundo unir a todas las aldeas shinobi en una gran alianza, tercero asegurar el bienestar de ciertas personas, cuatro despertar la sangre que aun duerme en Naruto, cinco fortalecer las habilidades de ciertos shinobis, seis asegurar mi nacimiento

— Ya veo el futuro no suena para nada alentador — dijo Jiraiya

— Pero acaso Naruto no era el niño de la profecía — comento Hiruzen

— Lo es, consiguió unir a las naciones shinobi y traer la paz pero el no pudo mantenerla al perder su capacidad de moldear chakra

— Y crees poder cambiar el destino

— Lo hare Jiraiya-sama eso se lo aseguro

— Y que sucede si fallas

— Si fallo el futuro no cambiara y la muerte cubrirá el mundo

— No sería mejor dejar que Naruto se quede en la aldea y que entre aquí

— Lo seria pero para lograr la alianza shinobi es necesario que Naruto me acompañe por las naciones elementales

— Pero aun es un niño

— Sé que parece un niño pero le aseguro que él piensa como un adulto, así que por favor déjenme llevar a Naruto — dijo mientras así una reverencia

— Yo digo que lo dejen ir — dijo el espíritu del Yondaime

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? — le cuestiono su predecesor

— No creo que mienta y además si es para cambiar aquel futuro es lo mejor que podemos hacer

— Yo pienso igual sensei — dijo el sannin

— mmm... Puede que sea lo mejor

— Gracias — dijo el chico con unas lágrimas en sus ojos — les prometo que no los defraudare

— Espero que no lo hagas y traigas con bien a Naruto

— Puede contar con ello Hokage-sama — con esas palabras salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban Naruto y Natsumi

Ya solos el Hokage veía como el espíritu de su sucesor se quedó en la habitación

— No piensas ir con ellos

— Lo hare pero quisiera antes de hablar algo con ustedes

— Porque el tono tan serio Minato no estas feliz de volver a vernos

— Créame que lo estoy sensei pero hay algo en ese chico que me preocupa

— Así que también lo notaste

— Si Hiruzen-sama aunque él no estaba mintiendo puedo asegurar que él no es una persona normal sus ojos son fríos y sin vida además guardas más secretos de los que aparenta

— Sera buena idea dejar que Naruto valla con el

— Jiraiya tanto tu como yo sabemos perfectamente que si le pedimos a los jounin que lo entrenen podría ser peligroso ya que intentarían matarlo y nosotros no tenemos el tiempo necesario para darle una correcta formación, así que la única posibilidad que tenemos es dejar que Naruto valla con el

— Tal vez debiera ir con ellos

— No Jiraiya-sensei yo estaré con ellos e intentare sacarle tanta información como pueda

— Estas seguro Minato no sabemos si debamos confiar en el

— Sé que es peligroso ya que no poseo un cuerpo físico pero pude ver en sus ojos una soledad y vacío que no son normales

— Y te recordó a la prime vez que viste a Kushina cierto

— Jeje correcto sensei por eso quisiera saber aunque sea un poco más de lo que ocurrió en su tiempo

— Se ve que eres un gran abuelo — dijo sarcástico Jiraiya

— Puede que así sea sensei pero no me agrada esa mirada que tiene

— Entonces Minato te encargo que lo vigiles por nosotros

— Así lo are Hiruzen-sama — con eso el rubio volvió a ser una pequeña esfera de color verde y salió por la ventana

— Por cierto Jiraiya en que momento retiraste la barrera

— Yo nunca la retire esta se rompió cuando Minato abrió la puerta

— Pero él no abrió la puerta el salió por la ventana

— No me refiero a Minato me refiero al otro Minato

— Es algo confuso

— Se ve que Naruto no tiene idea para los nombres

— Tienes razón

Afuera de la torre un rubio caminaba por la calle de la aldea con una sonrisa de par en par, y aun que los aldeanos le daban miradas llenas de odio este las ignoraba ya que hoy saldría de la aldea y buscaría convertirse en el más fuete de los ninja que nunca antes se haya visto

— Me gusta que estés feliz de salir de este cuchitril

— Vamos Natsumi-chan no seas tan mala

— Lo siento Naruto pero lo que dice Natsumi es la verdad Konoha es un cuchitril que lastima aun niño pequeño por estupidez

— Tu tampoco digas eso Kitsune-san ellos solo están segados por el dolor y la tristeza pero yo les demostrare que pueden dejar todo ese dolor en el paso

— Y cómo piensa hacer eso porque te recuerdo que todos te odia

— Les mostrare que hay un camino donde no hay dolor ni tristeza

— Se parece al sueño del viejo Rikudou pero el no pudo cumplirlo que te hace pensar que lograras algo que mi padre no pudo

— Porque soy el mejor en sorprender a la gente

— jajajajajajajajajaja ere tan inocente Naru

— jejejejejejejejejeje ella tiene razón eres tan inocente

— Ustedes… ustedes dos verán que lo conseguiré are de este un mundo mejor

— No lo creeré hasta no verlo

— Lo mismo digo

— Ustedes dos sí que son malos

— Yo no soy mala soy realista eh vivido bastante tiempo y te aseguro que los humanos siempre buscan la manera de dañarse entre si

— Y por mi parte he visto como el egoísmo humano puede provocar las peores cosas

— No me importa lo que ustedes dos digan yo les cerrare la boca

Los tres siguieron discutiendo todo el tiempo en el que llegaron a la casa del rubio tomaron lo más esencial y marcharon a la salida donde los espera el Hokage

— Dime Naruto estás seguro de querer salir

— Si jiji — dijo lleno de entusiasmo

— Entonces espero que te valla bien y regreses sano y salvo — dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño rubio

— Así lo hare jiji — dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

La despedida fue corta pero ambos esperaban el momento en que se volvieran a encontrar

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el grupo salió de Konoha y en ese tiempo solo había estado caminando y caminando cosa que había empezado a impacientar al rubio más pequeño

— Cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento — pregunto por décima vez en los últimos 5 minutos

— Ya te dije Naruto que empezaremos cuando lleguemos a la posada que está cerca

— Tranquilo Naru se paciente

— Por cierto Natsumi desde que salimos de Konoha as estado llamando de manera cariñosa a Naruto no será acaso que te gustan rubios y atarantados — dijo Kitsune entre burla y sarcasmo

— ¡Que estupidez dices! — grito furiosa y un tanto sonrojada

— Vamos admítelo le agarraste cariño a Naruto

— Por supuesto que ¡No¡

— Tú dices una cosa pero tu rostro dice otra — dijo señalando el claro sonrojo que tenía la bijuu

— Kitsune-san Natsumi-chan que es eso sobre ¿gustar? — pregunto confundido el rubio

Kitsune viendo la oportunidad de avergonzar a Natsumi se acercó a Naruto — Veras Naruto se dice que alguien te gusta cuando siente un gran cariño además de que quieres ser el único que este a su lado para hacer… — antes de que terminar de hablar Naomi salto encima de el y con sus manos le tapó la boca

— Di una cosa más y estas muerto — dijo con un tono de ultra tumba

— Entonces a mí me gusta Natsumi — dijo inocentemente el rubio mientras la sorpresa se dibujaba en el rostro de Kitsune y un sonrojo intenso apareció en la pequeña bijuu

Kitsune salió de su perplejidad y destapando su boca dijo — no juegues Naruto enserio te gusta esta chica violenta

— Si, yo la quiero mucho y no quiero que se valla de mi lado — esas palabras solo provocaron que el sonrojo de Natsumi se volviera más intenso

— ¿Por qué no quieres que ella se valla de tu lado?

— Bueno eso es porque es mi amiga y no quisiera que se fuera de mi lado

— Ya veo, entonces la ves como una amiga y no como una persona del sexo opuesto eh — Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza porque no comprendió las palabras de su maestro y compañero

— Ah — suspiro Natsumi un tanto y triste cosa que paso desapercibida para Naruto pero no para Kitsune que se acercó y le susurro al oído

— Parece que si te gusta — sus palabras pusieron roja a Natsumi que le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y comenzó a caminar más rápidamente

— Espérame Natsumi-chan — dijo Naruto mientras alcanzaba a su compañera y detrás del iba un adolorido Kitsune

— _Aun con poco chakra golpea muy fuerte __—_fue su pensamiento mientras alcanzaba a los otros dos

Dos horas después lograron llegar a un pequeño poblado rodeado de bosques y con locales de aguas termales por todo el lugar

— Impresiónate nunca había visto tantas aguas termales

— Bueno Naruto esto era de esperarse de un lugar reconocido por sus Termas

— Y qué demonios aremos en este pueblito

— Eso es simple Natsumi empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Naruto

— ¡SIII!

— Y era necesario venir a este tipo de lugar para que Naru entrenara

— La vedad es que no pero necesitábamos venir porque hay ciertas cosas que necesito comprobar y aquí es el único lugar donde está la información que necesito

— Basta de charla quiero comenzar a entrenar

— Entonces comencemos con algo simple te parece

— Lo que digas Kitsune-san

— Entonces sígueme — Naruto y Natsumi siguieron lo siguieron al interior del bosque y poco después de adentrase había un claro donde se encontraba una pequeña cascada y un pequeño rio — aquí será tu lugar de entrenamiento por los próximos días

— Y que se supone que tengo que hacer

— Bueno Naruto trabajaremos en tu fuerza al mismo tiempo que tu control de chakra

— Y como se supone que lo are

— Es simple Naruto subirás arboles

— EEEHHH todo este misterio solo para subir arboles

—No te adelantes Naruto aunque parezca tonto subir arboles te ayuda a manejar tu chakra, además solo podrás usar tus pies para subir el árbol y antes de que digas algo déjame darte un demostración — Kitsune se aproximó a uno de los árboles y después de hacer una posición de mano comenzó a caminar por el árbol, impresionando a Naruto, tras llegar a la punta encontró una rama de la cual se colgó de cabeza — como ves Naruto aun que suena tonto es muy difícil dominarlo ya que consiste en colocar la cantidad de chakra adecuada ya que si colocas mucho romperás la corteza y caerás y si colocas poco no te adherirás y caerás

— Oye genio y eso como ayudara con su físico

— Eso mi estimada Natsumi es simple por cada vez que Naruto falle en llegar a la punta tendrá que realizar 20 sentadillas 20 lagartijas 20 abdominales y correr 5 kilómetros y por cada día que falle en llegar a la cima le colocare un pequeño sello de gravedad de 10 kilos

— Eres un bastardo

— No piense así de mi Natsumi este entrenamiento fue idea de mi madre y si tienes un problema con el quéjate con ella no conmigo

— Tch

— Tranquila Natsumi-chan veras que lo consigo a la primera — dijo seguro de sí mismo antes de correr directo a uno de los arboles olvidándose por completo en colocar chakra en sus pies lo que provoco que apenas pusiera un pie en el árbol callera de cabeza contra el suelo

— Parece que esto tarda un tiempo — dijo un Kitsune un tanto asombrado por lo distraído de Naruto — bueno Natsumi tengo que ir a la aldea te encargo que vigiles a Naruto y lo obligues a cumplir con la penalización — dijo Kitsune mientras desaparecía en el bosque

— Maldición falle — dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se preparaba par correr nuevamente contra el árbol

— Aguarda Naruto acaso se te olvido que tienes una penalización que cumplir

— Eh pero Natsumi-chan

— Quieres hacerte fuerte no entonces comienza por hacer lo que te dijo Kitsune

— Pero si lo hago terminare agotado y no podre subir el árbol

— Subir un árbol es sencillo así que deja de lloriquear y comienza a realizar tu castigo

— Si enserio crees que es sencillo entonces por qué no l0o intentas Natsumi

— Te demostrare lo sencillo que es — dijo Natsumi que se acercó a un árbol y asiendo la misma poción de manos que Kitsune comenzó a colocar un pie enfrente de otro pero al cuarto paso la corteza del árbol se rompió asiendo que callera al suelo de la misma manera que Naruto

— Lo vez no es sencillo

— Cállate Naruto solo me distraje por eso caí pero enseguida te mostrare lo sencillo que es — dijo Natsumi que se acercaba a otro árbol preparada para subirlo cuando Naruto la detuvo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Natsumi — que sucede Naruto

— Bueno Natsumi si yo tengo que hacer la penalización tú también tienes que realizarla

— Yo no tengo por qué hacer algo tan estúpido

— Pero si tu no lo haces yo tampoco lo hare

— Tch

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Naruto (y Natsumi) y aun que los dos estaban seguros que terminarían rápido con el mismo no fue de esa forma ya que el primer día Naruto cayó 2 veces antes de no poder seguir y por su parte Natsumi lo intento 5 veces antes de estar cansada, el segundo día tanto Naruto como Natsumi llevaban sellos de gravedad cortesía de Kitsune, que rio como un loco por la noticia de que la más poderosa bijuu no podía subir arboles cosa que le salió cara ya que la furia de una mujer es horrible pero más cuando esa mujer es bastante fuete, durante su segundo día Naruto lo intento 4 veces antes de cansarse y Natsumi 7 veces, durante el tercer día Naruto consiguió llegar a la mitad del árbol después de 6 intentos y Natsumi consiguió subir más de dos tercios en 9 intentos, el cuarto día Natsumi consiguió llegar a la punta mientras que Naruto estuvo a poco de conseguirlo pero antes de que pudiera llego Kitsune diciendo que era hora de ir a descansar

En la noche Naruto sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a practicar un poco más sin darse cuenta que su compañera lo siguió

— Maldición — decía un cansado Naruto después de estar practicando por casi tres horas y haber fallado 10 veces — que demonios hago mal

— No te concentras lo suficiente — dijo Natsumi apareciendo de atrás de un árbol

— Natsumi ¿cuánto llevas aquí?

— Desde que saliste de la posada

— ¿Por qué me seguiste?

—Quería ver que era lo que asías después de todo cada noche desapareces de la posada regresando pocas horas antes del amanecer

— Enserio te diste cuenta

— Por supuesto que sí y estoy segura que el bastardo de Kitsune también se dio cuenta

— Yo que pensé que no se darían cuenta

— Eres un tonto al esforzarte demasiado por un tonto ejercicio como este — dijo con molestia pero en sus ojos se veía preocupación y ansiedad

— Puede que sea tonto pero estoy seguro que si consigo dominarlo podre hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerte — dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de su compañera — tu dejaste tu poder en mi interior — llevo una de sus manos a su estómago — porque prometí protegerte pero si soy más débil que tu no podre hacer nada cuando me necesites es por eso que necesito volverme más fuerte

— ¡Yo no necesito que me protejas¡ — dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos — yo no merezco que me protejas, ya que soy la causa de que perdieras a tus padres y tuvieras una miserable vida en Konoha

— No digas eso Natsumi — dijo un preocupado Naruto que se acercó a la pelinaranja

Al ver que Naruto se acercaba Natsumi tuvo la necesidad de querer huir inmediatamente del lugar

— Yo te protegeré y no dejare que nada te pase no solo porque te lo prometí si no por que tus ojos muestran soledad y yo deseo cambiar esa mirada a una llena de felicidad — dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras estaba a pocos pasos de Natsumi mientras observaba fijamente sus ojos

— Yo… yo… yo… no quiero — se giró rápidamente para correr al interior del bosque pero fue detenida al ser sujetada por el brazo — ¡suéltame! — exigió — yo no soy alguien que dabas proteger, yo no soy digna de que me protejas

— No digas eso Natsumi yo seré el que juzgue si mereces ser protegida o no — dijo jalando del brazo a la chica, que no opuso resistencia laguna, hasta que esta coloco su cabeza en el pecho del rubio — yo he decidido que te protegeré sin importar que suceda y nada cambiara mi dedicación

La chica solo sujeto fuertemente los brazos del rubio mientras pegaba más su rostro al pecho de Naruto para que este no viera sus lágrimas y Naruto le daba un cálido abraso, así permanecieron por una hora hasta que Natsumi recupero la compostura

— Sabes Naruto pienso hacer que cumplas tu promesa — dijo mientras se separaba del rubio

— Veras que no fallare — dijo sonriente antes de que los dos rieran

— Creeré en ti si logras subir en tu siguiente intento hasta la punta

—Puedes apostarlo — dijo el rubio decidido

Se acercó al árbol y como si nada logro llegar a la sima sorprendiendo Natsumi y así mismo

— Lo viste Natsumi — dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba la bijuu orgulloso de su logro

— Si Naru — contesto gentilmente

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a la posada y al salir del bosque se sorprendieron al ver un espléndido amanecer en el horizonte, ambos voltearon a ver el rostro del otro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, Natsumi y Naruto cerraron los ojos cuando…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Natsumi! — el grito de Kitsune saco de su transe a ambos que se separaron rápidamente volteando a ver en distintas direcciones — tardaron demasiado regresar — dijo mientras se percataba como ambos estaban sonrojados y evitaban verse al rostro percatándose de esto Kitsune dijo con una voz melosa — parece que interrumpí a la parejita — su comentario solo acentuó aún más el sonrojo en ambos— bueno dejando de lado que son demasiado precoces tenemos que irnos

— ¿Irnos por qué? — pregunto Naruto mientras veía a otra dirección

— Eso es porque hay algo que tenemos que hacer

— Y adonde se supone que iremos — pregunto Natsumi

— Vamos a…

Hola a todos perdón por la demora espero hallan desfrutado el capitulo


	3. Capítulo 3 Llegada a Iwa

Capítulo 3 llegada a Iwa

Parte 1

— Nos vamos a Iwa — anuncio tranquilo Kitsune

— Genial

— No es genial Naruto por si no lo sabias Iwa es enemiga de Konoha y si tú vas estas muerto

— Vamos Natsumi no tienes por qué ser tan amargada

—¡Callaste bastardo!

— Vamos no pelen — dijo Naruto intentando calamar a ambos — si Kitsune dice que demos ir a Iwa debe tener un motivo

— Por supuesto que lo tengo

— Enserio y cuál es tu objetivo

— Conseguir el mejor maestro en Doton del mundo para Naruto

— Oye bastardo y como sabes que Naruto es afín al Doton

— Buena pregunta Natsumi lo sé porque él es Naruto

— Ehhh que clase de estúpida respuesta es esa

— La mejor respuesta que pude inventar

— Serás...

— Oigan — dijo un tímido rubio — me acabo de percatar que no tengo ni idea de que es Iwa

Al escuchar a Naruto, Natsumi y Kitsune pensaron —_no es m__á__s idiota porque no es m__á__s grande_—

— Escucha Naruto Iwa es una aldea ninja igual a Konoha

— Enserio y por qué odia a Konoha

— Bueno eso es porque durante la tercera guerra mundial shinobi sus fuerzas fueron derrotadas por Konoha y en especial Minato ósea tu padre tuvo una participación importante en su derrota

— Ya veo — dijo un pensativo rubio

— Es por eso que es una estupidez ir a Iwa si ellos descubren que Naru es hijo del yondaime Hokage podrían asesinarlo

— Vamos Natsumi no te preocupes nadie sabe que el yondaime tuvo un hijo y los que saben piensan que está muerto así que no debe haber ningún problema

— Pero aun así está el riesgo que ataquen a Naru

— No te preocupes por mi Natsumi-chan estoy seguro que nada malo me pasara

— Lo ves Natsumi Naruto quiere ir y no creo que te opongas a su decisión cierto

— Más vale que nada le pase a Naru o de lo contrario cierto zorro perderá la cabeza y no me refiero exactamente a la que se encuentra en la cabeza — dijo Natsumi con un tono amenazador y unos ojos llenos de instinto asesino

— Tran... tranquila Natsumi veras que nada malo ocurrirá

— Más te vale

— Por cierto Kitsune-san que pasara con mi entrenamiento — pregunto curioso Naruto

— No podemos retrasarnos más así que nos enfocaremos en entrenamiento físico que realizaras por el camino y una vez en Iwa comenzaremos con el control de chakra a un nivel más avanzado

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento se puede realizar mientras avanzase? — pregunto curioso el rubio

— Jejeje uno bastante exigente

Sus palabras prometían dolor y sufrimiento, además de que no ayudaba que Kitsune lo hubiera dicho como si estuviera a punto de someter a Naruto a una tortura la cual recordaría toda su vida

— Naru parece que Kitsune te dará un entrenamiento del infierno

— Vamos Natsumi no digas eso

— Si Natsumi-chan el entrenamiento de Kitsune-san me hará muy fuerte

— Lo vez Natsumi Naruto entiende que lo hago por su bien

— Ahh ustedes dos se parecen en lo idiota

—¡OYE! — gritaron al unísono — EL ES MÁS IDIOTA QUE YO — dijeron señalando al otro

— Eso comprueba que los dos son idiotas

— Que no soy un idiota para tu información de dónde vengo me gane el apodo de Kitsune al demostrar mi habilidad en la estrategia

— Pues que bola de idiotas son de dónde vienes

— Que dijiste — dijo con gran molestia de tal forma que provocó un escalofrió en Naruto y Natsumi

— Tran... tranquilo Kitsune-san estoy seguro que a tus amigos no les gustaría ver que te molestes

— hmp como sea es mejor que ustedes dos se preparen partiremos pronto — dijo mientras caminaba al interior del bosque — cuando regrese espero ver que estén listos

Una vez que Kitsune se perdió de la vista de ambos Natsumi y Naruto caminaron a la posada

—¿Cuál es su problema? — pregunto una molesta Natsumi

— No lo sé pero estoy seguro que no le gusta que hablen sobre sus compañeros

— Que idiota no es como si estuvieran muertos

— Puede que si lo estén — dijo un serio Naruto

— ...

Natsumi permaneció en silencio sabiendo que tal vez Naruto tenga razón y eso explica la manera en la que se había comportado Kitsune

Parte 2

En el interior del bosque Kitsune camina esperando poder tranquilizarse ya que en el momento que Natsumi se había burlado de sus compañeros él se había molestado enormemente con ella hasta el punto de querer golpearla

— Maldición — dijo mientras golpeaba un árbol

— Que te ocurre Mi-chan — dijo una voz femenina

— Nada que te interese

Su voz claramente era de molestia mientras y con pesar poso sus ojos en la chica del Kimono negro

— Parece que estas de mal humor Kitsune

— Y como rayos no quieres que lo este

— Parece que aún no superas aquel error

— Si yo...

— No importa que hubieras echo el destino dictaba que ese era su fin

—¡El destino no existe!

— Piensa lo que quieras pero sabes que en este momento el destino es tu peor enemigo y este se opondrá a tus acciones así que debes tener cuidado ya que no sabemos cómo puede actuar en tu contra

— Tch

— No te molestes Kitsune recuerda que mi padre y yo estamos de tu lado y además cuentas con tu padre el único...

— Que puede oponerse al destino y ganar

— Exacto así que no te deprimas estoy segura que a ellos no les gustaría vete de esta forma — se acercó chica a Kitsune y tomo su rostro entre sus manos — anímate Kitsune y logra el cambio que anhelas

— Siempre sabes que decir Yami-chan

Kitsune y Yami se quedaron en el bosque, mientras que Naruto y Natsumi se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo esperando que llegara

— Maldición ese sujeto me desespera

— Tranquila Natsumi-chan estoy seguro que no llega por algo importante

— Ese bastardo seguramente está ligando con alguna chica en el bosque

— No creo que Kitsune-san sea de ese tipo de personas

— Todos los hombres son de esa forma

— Pero yo no soy de esa forma

— Estoy segura que tu instinto por las mujeres aun no despierta pero cuando lo haga estarás persiguiendo mujeres — dijo con un tono frio y afilo su mirada de manera que le provoco un escalofrió al rubio

— Espera Natsumi-chan estoy seguro que no seré ese tipo de hombre

— No te creo

— pero...

— Pero nada

Siguieron discutiendo sin parar y cuando se fastidiaron de discutir por lo mismo solo guardaron silencio y esperaron hasta que apareciera Kitsune cuando llego observo como los dos evitaban la mirada del otro y existía cierta tensión entre ambos pero ya que no estaba de humor para molestarlos les indica a los dos que era hora de marcharse de aquel pueblo y comenzar a caminar en dirección a Iwa

Poco después de salir del pueblo ninguno de los tres había dicho palabra alguna

— Oye Kitsune-san —dijo Naruto llamando la atención — aun no me has dicho cuál es mi nuevo entrenamiento

— Tienes razón

Kitsune recordó que debía empezar con el entrenamiento del rubio lo más rápido posible si quería que este fuera más fuete

— Bueno Naruto recuerdas que aun tienes puesto los sellos de gravedad cierto — Naruto asintió con la cabeza — tu entrenamiento será simple correrás y harás algunos cuantos ejercicios antes de dormir pero con cada día que pase agregare ms peso a tus sellos de gravedad

— No juegues Kitsune-san apenas puedo moverme con el peso actual

— Te acostumbraras Naruto eso te lo aseguro

— Como es que estas tan seguro de eso

— Eso es porque si no te acostumbras tendrás un castigo y créeme no quieres el castigo

— Que planeas Kitsune — dijo Natsumi entrecerrando los ojos

— Nada bueno eso te lo aseguro Natsumi — dijo con una sonrisa sincera y siniestra

— Kit... Kitsu... ... Kitsune-san y cual... sería el castigo — pregunto un rubio un tanto temeroso

— Jejeje solo digamos que aprenderás a apreciar la belleza del bosque

Las palabras de Kitsune hicieron que el instinto de preservación de Naruto le pidiera a gritos salir lo más rápido del lugar sin mirar atrás pero sentía al mismo tiempo que marchase podría traerles peores cosas

— Naru no mueras — dijo Natsumi

— Porque a mí— dijo el rubio mientras derramaba lagrimas

— Porque eres un idiota — dijo un sonriente Kitsune

— Por cierto Kitsune cuanto tomara el camino a Iwa

— mmm bueno si vamos a paso normal serían unos 7 días

— Eso es demasiado tiempo — dijo Naruto sabiendo que cada día el peso que cargaba se incrementaría

— Podríamos ir más rápido pero no saben cómo correr por los arboles

—¿Que es correr por los arboles?

La pregunta de Naruto aunque tonta desde el punto de vista de Natsumi y Kitsune sabían que el rubio había visto las habilidades de los shinobi pero no tenía idea de cómo aplicarlas y su poco tiempo en la academia no le había dado tiempo de aprender ni siquiera las cosas más básicas

— Veras Naru correr por los arboles es la habilidad más básica de los ninja consiste en desplazarse a grandes velocidades por los arboles entiendes

— La verdad es que no entendí nada de nada

— Creo que para que este idiota entienda debes darle una demostración Natsumi

Natsumi confiada subió a la mitad de uno de los árboles y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol sin dificultad alguna

— Lo ves Naruto si pudieras hacer lo mismo que Natsumi podríamos llegar en poco más de tres días

— No creo que pueda hacer algo así

— Tranquilo Naru esto es mucho más sencillo que subir arboles

—¡Enserio!

— Que esperabas esto es lo más básico de lo básico acaso no aprendes nada en la academia

— Bueno... veras yo... realmente no ponía mucha atención en las clases

— Eso se nota

— No te preocupes Naruto era de esperar de alguien tan tonto como tu

— Que no soy un tonto solamente estoy falto de cualidades intelectuales

— En otras palabras no tienes cerebro

—¡Oye! Kitsune deja de burlarte de Naru no es su culpa haber nacido sin cerebro

—¡Natsumi no me ayudes!

— Bueno basta de charlas hay que darnos prisa en avanzar tanto como podamos antes de que anochezca

— Hai — dijeron ambos niños antes de empezar a caminar siguiendo a Kitsune

Parte 3

Caminaron por alrededor de ocho horas cuando comenzó a caer el manto de la noche cubriendo el bosque, Kitsune viendo que la noche caía decidió que era momento de descansar colocaron una pequeña tienda para Natsumi y Naruto, si es que este completaba sus ejercicios, otra para Kitsune y encendieron una fogata

— Bueno Naruto ahora que el campamento está listo es momento de empezar con tu entrenamiento

Kitsune se acercó al rubio y coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio que sintió como su cuerpo pesaba enormemente

— Que... qué demonios... — dijo el rubio intentando no caer en el suelo

— Escucha Naruto acabo de aplicar un peso de 70 kilos

—¡setenta! debes estar bromeando

— jejeje y eso solo es el inicio ahora comienza a correr 5 kilómetros subir 20 veces un árbol hasta la punta realiza 40 flexiones, 50 lagartijas y 60 abdominales

— No juegues Kitsune eso es imposible

— Ten más confianza Naruto si te digo que lo hagas es porque es posible

—¡Claro que es imposible! por si lo olvidas aun soy un niño

— Niño o no si quieres cenar y que no te ate en un árbol durante toda la noche es mejor que comiences y ni se te ocurra descansar porque si te descubro flojeando duplicare el peso que llevas y además duplicare tus ejercicios

— No juegues Kitsune-san

— No estoy jugando Naruto — dijo completamente serio — ahora comienza rubio descerebrado

Naruto sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a correr desesperadamente y con mucha dificultad

— Te pasaste zorro desquiciado

— De que hablas Natsumi

— El entrenamiento de Naruto es demasiado extremista para un niño de su edad e incluso se podría pensar que piensas matarlo

— Tranquila Natsumi te aseguro que el podrá acostumbrarse además con tu poder en su interior se puede recuperar rápidamente del cansancio

— Hmp

— Si estas tan preocupada porque no acompañas a Naruto

Kitsune se acercó a Natsumi colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros e incrementando el peso que la bijuu cargada

— Bastado que crees que haces

— Yo no hago nada señorita bijuu solamente la ayudo a que este con su príncipe

El tono de burla encendió el carácter de Natsumi

— Pero no era para que aplicaras tanto peso en mi cuerpo

— Natsumi acaso te cuesta trabajo moverte

— Claro que me cuesta trabajo descerebrado colocaste peso de mas

— Dime cuanto peso crees que estas cargando

— mmm... alrededor de unos 5000 kilos por

La respuesta de la chica impacto al rubio con tintes rojizos ya que en realidad el apenas y había duplicado el peso que ella estaba cargando

— Natsumi crees que con tu fuerza podrías arrancar un árbol de raíz

— Eso es demasiado simple pero necesito que me retires el absurdo peso que me colocaste

Kitsune obedeció la exigencia, cuando estuvo libre del peso extra la peli naranja se aproximó al árbol más grande que se encontraba cerca y con toda su fuerza intento arrancar el árbol cosa que no ocurrió sin importar que tanto lo intentara

— Que demonios me hiciste Kitsune

Su furia era clara y el objetivo de la misma lo era aún más

— Tranquila Natsumi yo no te hice nada pero por lo que veo dejar tu chakra en el interior de Naruto ha tenido efectos no previstos

—¿Efectos?

— Tu fuerza al parecer se redujo a la de un chunin o Jounin

— Eso es imposible

— No hay nada imposible cuando Naruto está involucrado

— Crees que mi fuerza se fue por culpa de Naruto

— Es probable que si

— Ahora como recuperare mi fuerza

— Eso es simple solo entrena como lo hace Naruto

— Jamás lo hare yo soy la más fuete bijuu no tengo por qué hacer algo tan ridículo

— Te recuerdo que en este momento tu chakra está un poco por debajo del de Ichibi, tu control de chakra es regular y tu fuerza se redujo enormemente

Las palabras de Kitsune aun que ciertas causaban gran malestar en la bijuu, ya que ella siempre se había enorgullecido de ser la más fuerte y no tener igual pero ahora no era diferente de un humano mas

— Maldición

— No te preocupes Natsumi con mi entrenamiento mejoraras enormemente en poco tiempo te lo aseguro

— Infeliz, seguramente tus padres te debieron odiar

— Yo pienso que a mis padres les alegraba mi manera de ser

— Me gustaría conocer a ese par de sádicos que tienes como padres

— jeje los conocerás a su tiempo

Sin perder más tiempo Kitsune coloco los sellos en Natsumi con un peso de 100kilos y así dio comienzo su arduo entrenamiento

Por su parte Naruto corría por el bosque con una pregunta crucial en su mente

_— __como regreso con Natsumi y Kitsune-san_

El gran héroe se había perdido en el bosque ya que había salido de noche sin tener la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba y adonde se dirigía

_— __porque me pasa esto_

Parte 4

Dos días habían pasado desde su partida rumbo a Iwa en el cual el Naruto había sufrido a manos del entrenamiento sin clemencia se Kitsune y lo peor de todo es que en ninguno de los dos días había podido acabar los ejercicios por lo que había sido condenado a dormir amarrado a un árbol en un bosque, además de que se le prohibió cenar, y para incrementar su sufrir el peso que cargaba en estos momentos eran unos irreales 200 kilos siendo el un niño de 40 kilos, el único beneficio que había conseguido era aprender a desplazarse entre los árboles, mientras que Natsumi aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que era más débil que Naruto ya que ella con esfuerzo podía carga 150 kilos, cosa que la frustraba y molestaba

— Kitsune-san podrías por favor quitarme los sellos

Pregunto por undécima vez

— No Naruto es tu castigo por ser un vago

— Pero es ridículo la cantidad de ejercicio

— Eso apenas es un poco del que tendrás que realizar una vez estemos en Iwa

—¡NO!

La actitud de desespero del pobre rubio causaba bastante gracia en Kitsune ya que para él la manera de actuar de Naruto era algo que el disfrutaba, pero por su parte Natsumi estaba bastante seria y desde que había iniciado su entrenamiento se comportaba de manera fría y distante con sus dos compañeros, al principio Naruto había pensado que estaba así por tener que acompañarlos y aun que había intentado decirle que si quería podía irse ella se molestaba enormemente hasta el punto de darle un fuerte puñetazo, mientras que para Kitsune la actitud y comportamiento de Natsumi parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo

—_Esto es horrible el entrenamiento es demasiado duro Y Natsumi parece estar bastante molesta conmigo_

Naruto estaba agotado por el entrenamiento pero no le daba mucha importancia ya que Natsumi parecía estar de mal humor y eso lo entristecía ya que ella era su primera amiga, de su misma edad o eso aparentaba, pero por alguna causa que el desconocía Natsumi había comenzado a alejarse poco a poco de él

— Oye Natsumi no crees que Kitsune exagera

Cuestiono a su compañera que lo ignoro completamente

— Parece que te odia

El comentario de Kitsune provoco que lo viera con ojos de pocos amigos

— Guárdate tus comentarios

Fría fue su respuesta pero Kitsune no es de los que se ven afectados por ese tipo de respuestas o comentarios

— Naruto si quieres saber por qué te odia por que no hablas con ella de manera más directa

— y como supones que lo haga si cuando me acerco ella se aleja

— Tengo una idea

Kitsune se acercó a Naruto y procurando hablar tan bajo que solo el escuche le conto su peculiar plan para hacer que la testaruda Natsumi le dirija nuevamente la palabra al chico

— Realmente crees que funcione

— Por supuesto Naruto te garantizo que funcionara

— Eso espero

Parte 5

La noche había caído y los tres se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas camas aun que la de Naruto era la corteza de un árbol y su manta sogas que lo sostenían contra el árbol

— Maldición falle de nuevo

Mascullo el rubio al sentir como ahora el peso de 200kilos había pasado a ser de 300 kilos

— Y aun no logro hablar con Natsumi

Recordó con melancolía la situación con su primera amiga

— Espero el plan realmente funcione

De entre sus ropas saco un Kunai con el cual comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas tranquilamente

Dentro de la tienda donde dormía Natsumi, esta pensaba en su comportamiento de los últimos días

—_Me he comportado como una tonta al ser tan mal con Naru, __é__l no tiene la culpa de mi situaci__ó__n, solo intento ayudarme y yo aqu__í__ignor__á__ndole y trat__á__ndolo fr__í__amente a pesar de que fue tan amable conmigo_

Se recriminaba una y otra vez su reciente comportamiento en contra del pequeño rubio

_— __Deber__í__a ayudarlo y pedirle disculpas _

Se levantó decidida a darle una mano al que la rescato de la oscuridad, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda esta comenzó a ser abierta desde el exterior dejando ver a un Naruto con la mirada llena de decisión

— Naru que haces aquí

Pregunto sorprendida por la acción del chico, por su parte Naruto cerro la tienda y coloco un pequeño papel en el cierre de esta

— He venido a solucionar nuestros problemas

—¿Problemas?

Dijo confundida pero inmediatamente recordó su comportamiento con Naruto

— No hay nada que arreglar Naru

— Entonces no me perdonaras

—¿Porque debería perdonarte?

— Realmente no lo pero puedo asegurar que algo ocurrió para que tú me evites y no me dirijas la palabra por los últimos días

Naruto inclino la cabeza demostrando completa y total confusión con la situación, lo que causo que Natsumi pensara que ese gesto era adorable y más por tratarse de Naruto el que lo hacia

— No tengo por qué perdonarte

Esas palabras se sentían como un puñal en su corazón

— Porque no hay nada que perdonarte

Una ligera sonrisa de no comprender nada de nada apareció en el rostro del rubio

— pero...

— Yo fui la mala del cuento al sentir que tú eras el responsable de mi situación

El rostro de Naruto mostraba clara y completa falta de comprensión por lo que decía su amiga

— Naru en estos momentos no soy tan fuerte como antes ya que deje mi poder y mi fuerza en ti y eso me frustro bastante al sentir que nuevamente perdía mi poder en manos de un humano, y también me sentí impotente ya que no podre ser de ayuda si ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, yo solo sería un estorbo para ti

El rostro de Natsumi mostraba melancolía y soledad cosa que le disgusto al rubio, rápidamente este se aproximó tomándola entre sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo a la achica

— Natsumi ya hablamos sobre esto no importa si eres fuerte o débil, si me ayudas o no mientras estés a mi lado me bastara, no necesito que me protejas y si yo poseo tu poder y fuerza hare uso de ella para protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño

Lagrimad comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Natsumi

— Naru... yo... yo...

Se aferró a la camisa de Naruto y recargo su rostro en su hombro en un intento de ocultar sus lagrimas

— yo te lo agradezco

— No tienes por qué agradecer nada

Naruto abrazo cálidamente a la chica mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas, ya no necesitaba ser fuerte mientras Naruto estuviera a su lado podría dejar de ser aquella que siempre estuvo solo buscando la aceptación de los demás, dejaría de lado la soledad que la atormento por cientos de años, ya no tendría por qué estar sola podía estar todo el tiempo al lado de aquel que la ayudo sin importarle su seguridad, podría estar con la persona que podía llamar amigo y tal vez más con el tiempo pero eso ella no lo podría saber

Ambo siguieron abrasados hasta que la chica pudo calmar su llanto

— Gracias Naru

El solo le regreso una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría por poder estar en buenos términos con su amiga

Al sentir que todo estaba bien Naruto se preparaba para salir pero se percató que no podía abrir la tienda y al recordar el sello intento retirar este pero se llevó la sorpresa de no poder quitarlo

— Que ocurre Naru

— No lo sé

— Tira con todas tus fuerzas

Naruto, animado por Natsumi, tomo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, empleándola con el objetivo de abrir la tienda

Lamentablemente su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que esta no se abrió ni un milímetro

— Que rayos, porque no puedo abrirla

— Naru como es que saliste de tus cuerdas y obtuviste ese sello

Dijo curiosa la chica que comenzaba a comprender el motivo del por qué no podía salir Naruto sin importar las veces que lo intentara

— Eso es porque Kitsune-san me dio un Kunai para poder salir de las cuerdas, dijo que colocara el sello en la tienda para evitar que escapara y pudiera hablar contigo

La chica asintió y comprendió que su actual predicamento solo se podía deberse a cierto zorro

— Ese bastardo

Murmuro para sí misma

— Parece que esto también es obra de Kitsune, seguramente el sello nos imposibilita de salir de este lugar

Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que decía Natsumi así que solo la observo fijamente sin retirar su mirada de ella

— Y como saldré

— No puedes

— eh EEEHHH!

— No tienes por qué gritar Naru o es acaso que no te sientes a gusto con pasar la noche con una linda chica como yo

Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza y molestia, ante esta actitud de ella Naruto movía las manos rápidamente mientras explica el porqué de su forma de actuar

— No es nada de eso Natsumi, lo que pasa es que Kitsune me dijo que si en la mañana no me encontraba atado nuevamente en el árbol el incrementaría mi ejercicio al doble

— Parece que te engaño

— Hai

Naruto dijo completamente derrotado

Los dos sabiendo que no tenían más remedio que descansar, uno por sentirse cansado y otro sabiendo que mañana sufriría a manos de si maestro, se acomodaron de tal forma que Naruto estaba acostado a la izquierda de Natsumi y esta recargaba su rostro en el pecho de estés

— Buenas noches Naru

— Buenas noches Natsumi

Parte 6

Mientras ambos niños descansaban Kitsune se encontraba cerca de un lago observando la luna

— No crees que es demasiado para Naruto

Una pequeña esfera de color verde salió su vestimenta y con resplandor tomo la forma semitransparente de Minato Namikaze

— No lo creo abuelo

— El sigue siendo un niño no es bueno que lo sobre esfuerces de esa forma

— Sé que aún es un niño pero créeme abuelo cunado te digo que este entrenamiento lo convertirá en el más poderoso de los shinobis en poco tiempo

— Ahh

El Namikaze se acercó a Kitsune sentándose a un lado de él observando la luna

— Realmente el futuro es tan malo como lo dices

— Es mucho peor

— Debe ser duro vivir en aquel lugar

— Lo es pero también es agradable, aunque la vida no es sencilla y hay momento en los que no sabes si podrás sobrevivir los lazos con las personas son realmente fuertes y siempre puedes contar con tus amigos

— Supongo que hay luz en la oscuridad de tu tiempo

— Si

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor siendo rodeada por las estrellas

— Dime abuelo si tus seres queridos estuvieran en problemas que harías por ellos

Minato se sorprendió por la pregunta de Kitsune pero el solo se recostó en el pasto y con tranquilidad y sinceridad respondió

— No hay nada que no haría por ellos, cuando mis seres queridos estuvieran en problemas yo daría todo por ayudarlos y prueba de ello es que di mi vida para salvar la aldea

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sereno rostro de Kitsune

— Realmente eres como Oto-san decía

— Naruto te hablo de mí

— No pasaba un día en que no me recordara a mi hermano y a mí que provenimos de un gran hombre que dio su vida para salvar la de cientos

— Parece que soy recordado de una buena manera

— Lo eres

— Dime Kitsune porque regresaste a esta era y no a otra, digo si tenías la posibilidad de regresar al pasado por que no la empleaste para evitar la guerra o eliminar al responsable de la misma

— Eso es porque yo no soy el indicado para ello

— Y si lo es Naruto

— El niño de la profecía es el que traerá la paz a este mundo y solo el podrá hacerlo

— Pero Naruto no lo consiguió

— Lo consiguió pero sin el ninjutsu no pudo mantenerla

— Es por eso que estas aquí para que logre vencer y mantener su chakra

— Si, el chico de la profecía el que puede conseguir los milagros, el único que puede oponerse al destino y ganar

Las palabras de Kitsune sonaban sombrías y llenas de dolor y tristeza, Minato al percatarse del dolor que le causaba el tema cambio a uno un poco más ameno

— Cual es el motivo de llevar a Naruto a Iwa

— Eso es simple, él tiene que conocer a ciertas personas en aquel lugar

— Y supongo que esas personas son el Tsuchikage y allegados

— Al parecer el ingenio viene del lado paterno y no del materno, aunque la habilidad sin duda proviene del lado materno no me sorprende que seas un genio en el fuinjutsu

— De que hablas Kitsu

—¡¿Kitsu?!

Dijo extrañado por la forma en que le llamo

— Bueno ambos somos Minato y sería extraño llamarte con el mismo nombre

— Pero podrías decirme solo Kitsune como lo hacen los demás

— Si pero como tu abuelo pudo decirte como yo quiera

— Aha

— Pero dime Kitsu que quieres decir eso de lado materno y paterno

— S-E-C-R-E-T-O, lo sabrás cuando lo tengas que saber aunque por el momento te pregunto sabes quienes son tus padres biológicos

— Eso es fácil mis padres biológicos son …. O me equivoco

— Parece que realmente eres listo abuelo, desde cuando lo sabes

— Bueno lo sé por instinto más que nada

— Y ellos lo saben

— Pensé contarles cunado naciera Naruto pero…

— Moriste

— Si

Dijo un poco nostálgico la cuarta sombra del fuego

— Me imagino su sorpresa cuando se enteren, sobre todo lo de tu lado pervertido

— jajajajaja eso será entretenido

Ambos siguieron en aquel lugar con una plática amena sobre como los hijos tenían cierto parecido con sus hijo

Parte 7

La mañana del día siguiente Naruto salió de la tienda de Natsumi con los ánimos elevados

— Hoy es un buen día

— No para ti

Detrás de Naruto apareció Kitsune que sin perder el tiempo incremento el peso que cargaba el rubio

— ¿Por qué?

— Recuerda nuestro acuerdo Naruto

— Pero si fue tu culpa que no pudiera salir

— El sello solo funcionaba por una hora

— EEEHHH

— Así que deja de quejarte o agregare aún más peso

— No por favor más peso y no podre ni moverme

— Entonces ya deja de quejarte y comienza a preparar todo que saldremos directo a Iwa ya que quiero llegar para mañana

— Pero aún estamos muy lejos

— Tal vez para un civil pero para nosotros los shinobis podríamos llegar en día y medio

— Pero yo…

— Tranquilo Naruto se bien que no podrías seguir el paso de un shinobi con el peso que cargas

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Cargaras todas las cosas

— ¡EH! Pero pensé que me retirarías los pesos

— Pero si te los retiro como supones que entrenaras

— Heres un demonio

Naruto se resignó a tener que cargar con todo el equipaje sin ayuda de ninguno de los otros dos

El camino a Iwa fue bastante tranquilo considerando que Naruto finalmente pudo cenar y no tuvo que dormir a la intemperie

A medio día justo como había dicho predicho Kitsune el grupo de tres logro llegar a las inmediaciones de Iwa

— Que rayos ocurrió en este lugar

Dijo Natsumi mientras observaba como la aldea parecía tener severos daños causados por explosiones en los techos y calles

— Nada bueno

Kitsune entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de algo importante, algo que no debía ocurrir hasta dentro de un tiempo

— Oye Naruto

El aludido está fascinado con la aldea que no notaba que estaba dañada o las presencias que se acercaban asía ellos

_— __Bueno esto me serví_

Kitsune tomo a Natsumi y se escondió detrás de una gran roca mientras observaba como un grupo de shinobis de Iwa rodeaban al rubio que no salía de su asombro

— Oye niño que haces aquí

Dijo uno de los shinobis de compleción robusta y mirada seria

— Yo vine con mis amigos buscando un maestro de Doton

— ¿Amigos?

— Si mis amigos

Naruto giro a donde se suponía que deberían estar sus compañeros pero ya no estaban, cosa que perturbo al rubio pero al mismo tiempo lo asusto pensando que ellos lo había abandonado a su suerte

— Parece que estas mal de la cabeza mocoso

— Oye yo no estoy mal de nada gordo

Al shinobi de Iwa ese comentario hiso que una vena le punzara en la frente

— Mocoso que dijiste

— Ya me escuchaste gordo

El enorme hombre tomo a Naruto con la intención de levantarlo pero en ese momento se percató de algo

_— __Este niño pesa demasiado, debe estar usando pesas de entrenamiento no, eso no puede ser no hay ninguna visible, entonces no será…_

— Oye niño estas usando sellos de gravedad

Los shinobis que estaban detrás del gran hombre dieron un paso así atrás sorprendidos por las palabras del hombre robusto mientras que Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?

— Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

— Con que un Uzumaki eh, yo soy Kitsuchi

El enorme hombre tendió una mano al rubio que no dudo y tomo su mano

— Dices que buscas un maestro de Doton cierto

— Hai

— Entonces ven con migo iremos a ver al Tsuchikage el dirá que hacer contigo

Naruto deseaba rechazar acompañarlos pero al no saber dónde estaba Kitsune y Natsumi decidió seguirles la corriente y acompañarlos a la torre del Kage

Detrás de la roca Natsumi peleaba contra el agarra de Kitsune queriendo ir en ayuda de Naruto

— Tranquila Natsumi

— Como quieres que esté tranquila acabas de entregarles a Naru

— Sé que parece que lo entregue pero te aseguro que esto nos ayudara

— Y como supones que eso nos ayudara

— Ya verás Natsumi por el momento sigámosle

— Mas te vale que nada le pase a Naru

— Ten fe en mí por una vez Natsumi veras que estar bien

— Eso espero

Los dos se dirigieron tras la pista de Naruto y los shinobis asegurándose que estos no los detectaran

_ — __Parece que alguien se metió en medio de mis planes, solo espero que los Jinchurikis sigan en la aldea_

Oscuridad 1

En un cueva apartad de Iwa se encontrar dos personas, siendo cubiertas por la oscuridad de la misma disfrutando del éxito de su misión

— Parece que actuamos a tiempo

Uno de los dos era un chico, vestía como un AMBU de Konoha

— Fue más fácil de lo que pensé

La otra persona se trataba de una chica, usaba una falda de color morado con una licra de color negro por debajo y una blusa sin mangas que llegaba hasta un poco por encima de su ombligo era del mismo color que su falda, llevaba vendas en los pies y brazos

— No podemos confiarnos tenemos que infórmale a Nii-sama que el "zorro" a echo aparición

— Aun no entiendo qué demonios hace el aquí, después de todo el debería estar muerto

— Nee-san no olvides que para el nosotros no existimos

— Y eso que importa un iluso como el solo debería permanecer en la tumba

— Aunque a mí también me desagrada no podemos olvidar que…

— Ya lo sé maldición no tienes que decirlo

— Y a todo esto que supones que hagamos con estos dos

El chico señalo a dos hombres que se encontraban estáticos y con la mira perdida, y además eran claramente shinobis de Iwa

— Nii-sama dijo que los lleváramos lejos y que dejáramos que actuaran por propia voluntad

— Aun no deja de sorprenderme que estos dos caigan en tu jutsu tan fácilmente

— Que esperas de mi la mejor en jutsus mentales

— Que presumida

— Niño de mami

Ambos salieron de la cueva siendo seguidos por los dos hombres con rumbo desconocido

Continuara…

Hola a todos que siguen este fic, el día de hoy quiero saber si desea que el fic sea semanal con capítulos cortos o quincenal con capítulos largos (capitulo corto 2000-3000 palabras o capitulo largo 5000-6000 palabras) ustedes eligen

Eso es todo de mi parte y espero sigan la historia ya que planeo que esta dure bastante tiempo


	4. Capítulo 4 Iwa parte 1

Capítulo 4 Iwa parte 1

Parte 1

Naruto el hijo del yondaime Hokage se encontraba en la peor situación en la que se pudiera meter, se encontraba justo enfrente de aquel que era uno de los enemigos más fuertes de su fallecido padre, el Tsuchikage el líder de Iwa

— Quien este mocoso

Dijo el anciano líder, que era casi del mismo tamaño de Naruto, usaba ropa tradicional de su aldea y el sombrero de Kage

— Él es Naruto Uzumaki

Respondió Kitsuchi la pregunta de su líder

Naruto por su parte no entendía que ocurría, tan solo había seguido a Kitsuchi al centro de la aldea donde se encontraba dando órdenes el anciano, por lo que había visto durante el camino se percató que habían sido atacados y en ese momento estaban mandado grupos de búsqueda y exterminio por todos lados

— Con que un Uzumaki eh — exclamo pensativo el Tsuchikage — llévalo a mi oficina iré ahí después de terminar aquí

— Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama

Kitsuchi le indico a Naruto que le siguiera

Una vez alejados del centro de la aldea Naruto veía que Iwa era muy distinta a Konoha, Iwa parecía esculpida en las montañas usando puentes como calles y sin mucha vegetación

— Señor Kitsuchi que paso aquí — pregunto inocentemente después de ver como algunos shinobis y civiles eran atendidos en la calle por varios médicos

— Fuimos traicionados

— ¿Traicionados?

— Uno de nuestros shinobis hurto un Kinjutsu de la aldea y lo empleo para acabar

— ¡Ehhh! Por qué haría algo como atacar su propio hogar

— No lo se

— Entonces los escuadrones de eliminación y búsqueda son para acabar con el traidor

— Si pero también son para buscar a dos de nuestros shinobis

— Parece que llegue en un momento difícil cierto

El ninja de Iwa no contesto y solamente camino directo a la oficina del Kage

Mientras ellos caminaban en silencio eran seguidos por los dos acompañantes de Naruto, que procuraban no llamar la atención y menos alertar a los shinobis de Iwa

— Que lugar tan feo — dijo Natsumi viendo los alrededores a medio destruir de la ciudad

— Que esperabas acaban de ser atacados — respondió fríamente Kitsune

— Parece que te molesta ver este lugar en este estado

— Si me molesta

— Acaso vivías aquí

— Se podría decir que hubo un tiempo en que residí en Iwa

— Eh eso es extraño

— ¿Porque es extraño?

— Puedo ver que eres un Uzumaki

— Y

— Esperaría que todos los Uzumakis odiaran a Iwa por destruir Uzu

— Mi padre me enseño que guardar rencor a los demás por el pasado solo me destruiría en el futuro

— Parece que tu padre era un digno Uzumaki siempre iluso y con demasiada bondad

— Aun que me disgusta como lo dices no puedo negar que mi padre siempre apelo a la bondad de las personas, creyendo siempre en los demás y nunca dejo de creer que todos nos podríamos llevar bien

Esa respuesta le recordó a Natsumi a la forma de ser de su creador

— Dime Kitsune quien eran tus padres — pregunto intrigada

— Quien sabe — contesto apáticamente provocando la molestia en Natsumi que se resignó a esperar el momento que sabría quienes eran los progenitores del chico misterioso que los ayudaba

Parte 2

En la oficina del Tsuchikage se encontraba un extremadamente aburrido Naruto, llevaba esperando la llegada del anciano bajito que había visto en la plaza de la aldea, mientras era observado por un igual de aburrido Kitsuchi

— Maldición cuánto tarda ese anciano

La forma de referirse al líder de su aldea había molestado a Kitsuchi pero el también ya estaba impaciente y molesto por la tardanza del Tsuchikage

— Kitsuchi-san cuanto tardara el anciano

— En primera el "anciano" como le dices es la persona más importante en esta aldea y es de mala educación referirse a él de esa forma y a lo que se refiere a su llegada no sé cuánto tarde

— Esto es aburrido

Naruto se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido durante las últimas dos horas y se acercó al escritorio de la oficina, donde había dos enormes pilas de papeles, Kitsuchi permaneció en su sitio viendo lo que planeaba el rubio, Naruto saco de entre su equipaje una pequeña pieza de metal que dejo en el asiento del Kage antes de regresar a su lugar

En el momento que se sentó entro por la puerta el anciano acompañado por una niña de unos nueve años que agarraba firmemente la mono del viejo

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la niña de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, usaba un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas

— Ella es mi hija y nieta del sandaime Tsuchikage — respondió Kitsuchi

— y que ase aquí

— No lo se

— No eres muy útil

— ¡Cállate Mocoso!

— ¡AMBOS CALLENSE! — el potente grito del anciano sacudido a Kitsuchi y Naruto — dime chico enserio eres un Uzumaki o solamente un idiota que dice estupideces — pregunto con gran seriedad el anciano mientras se acercaba a su asiento y la niña se aproximaba a Kitsuchi

— ¡OYE! No soy ningún idiota y cuando digo que soy un Uzumaki es porque así es y no me importa lo que un anciano decrepito como tú piense — dijo poniéndose de pie en su silla, apuntando con el dedo al anciano

— Parece que no sabes con quien hablas cierto mocoso

— No y no me importa, yo solo vine a buscar a alguien capaz de enseñarme el Doton y no para escuchar a un anciano arrogante

— El arrogante eres tu mocoso insolente, yo soy el líder de esta aldea soy el Sandaime Tsuchikage, así que comienza a moderar tu lengua

El anciano dio una mirada asesina a Naruto que se aterro antes esta, se recuperó rápidamente de la mira y regreso otra llena de determinación

— Parece que tienes espíritu mocoso — reconoció el Tsuchikage — si deseas aprender ve a la academia y empieza como genin de esta aldea estoy seguro que con el tiempo encontraras al maestro que buscas — dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba a su asiento pero antes de sentarse vio como Naruto se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta — parece que estas emocionado por empezar

— Se equivoca anciano — esto llamo la atención de Kage que se observó como Naruto dirigía su vista a el — me voy de Iwa — esto impresiono al anciano que pensaba que Naruto deseaba ser un ninja de Iwa — le agradezco su oferta pero tendré que rechazarla ya que no quiero ser un ninja de Iwa

— Si no tenías las intenciones de unirte a nosotros que te hiso pensar que aceptaríamos entrenarte

— Mi amigo Kitsune-san

— Parece que tu amigo era un idiota y tú lo eres más por créele una estupidez de ese tamaño

— Puede que haya sido tonto pero por lo menos lo intente — dijo Naruto que tomo la perilla de la puerta — espero verlo en otra ocasión Tsuchikage-sama

— Heres un tonto mocoso ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

— Debes dejar de creer que los demás te ayudaran solo porque les pediste ayuda Naruto o de lo contrario no vivirás mucho en el mundo shinobi

— Prefiero seguir confiando que vivir amargado — eso último lo dijo refiriéndose al Tsuchikage, Naruto salió del lugar sin mirar atrás

Una vez que Naruto abandono el lugar solo permaneció el Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi y la nieta del Kage

— Ese niño no vivirá mucho en este mundo — murmuro el kage, que se sentó en su silla pero al sentarse — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — soltó un fuerte grito que sonó por toda la aldea alarmando a los habitantes

— Que ocurre Onoki-sama — dijo alarmado Kitsuchi

— Ese… mocoso — dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba que un su silla se encontraba una gran aguja que se insertó en su trasero en el momento que este se sentó — ¡NARUTO! — Grito con enfado al darse cuenta de que solo él podía haber hecho algo como eso — maldición cuando lo vuelva a ver me las pagara

Mientras el gran líder de Iwa pensaba en como asesinar a cierto niño impertinente, Kitsuchi intentaba tranquilizarlo la pequeña niña salía de la oficina sin llamar la atención de ambos adultos

En las cercanías del edificio del Kage se encontraban Kitsune y Natsumi observando todo lo que ocurría

— Parece que Naruto saco lo peor del Tsuchikage

— Y que esperabas de Naru, él se la pasaba molestando a todo shinobi de la aldea

— Pensé que se comportaría al estar en un lugar diferente

— Ya viste que no zorro estúpido

— Sabes Natsumi ya me estoy cansando que siempre me digas idiota o estúpido cuando soy en extremo brillante

— Y si eres tan brillante como dices porque no consiguió el maestro de Doton

— Eso es porque el maestro que Naruto necesita es alguien en particular

— Y supongo que ese alguien no es otro que el propio Tsuchikage

— Correcto Natsumi, solo él es lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñarle el elemento tierra a nuestro amigo rubio

— Y como piensas lograr que él le enseñe

— Solo dejare que Naruto sea Naruto con eso el conseguirá por sí mismo al mejor de todos los usuarios de Doton

— Y que se supone que hagamos nosotros en lo que él consigue que ese apático anciano lo entrene

— Bueno pensaba que sería bueno que entrenaras

— ¿Tu entrenarme? No me hagas reír

— Bueno es tu problema si no quieres entrenar, pero debo decir que esperaba más de la persona que se supone es el bijuu más fuerte, nunca pensé que sería una niña mimada que solo quiere ser protegida por un niño que no es más fuerte que un chunin cualquiera, en lugar de querer recuperar su anterior gloria como la cosa más poderosa del mundo pero creo que me equivoque

— Como planeas hacerlo — dijo disimulando su creciente interés en las palabras de Kitsune

— Mi querida Natsumi solo te diré si aceptas entrar el programa de entrenamiento de rápidos resultados, aunque debo decirte que este entrenamiento no se compara con el que he sometido a Naruto es mucho más exigente

— No deseo ser una carga para Naru y si para ello tengo que entrenar con un idiota como tú lo hare aun en contra de mi mejor juicio

— jejeje yo nunca dije que entrenarías conmigo

Natsumi mostro desconcierto que rápidamente se desvaneció ya que Kitsune en un rápido movimiento la noqueo

— Con esto tendré tiempo de buscar algunas respuestas en cuanto a que ocurrió aquí, pero primero hay que buscar un lugar donde no te molesten — dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar

Parte 3

Naruto se encontraba vagando por la aldea en búsqueda de sus acompañantes que no había visto desde la mañana

— _donde podrán estar, ya me estoy preocupando por ellos —_ mientras sentía como la gente de la aldea al verlo murmuraban ciertas cosas que él no comprendía y que no le interesaban —_ me habrán abandonado _— sus pensamientos pesimistas se reflejaban en su rostro que se mostraba tristeza y desconcierto por el paradero de sus acompañantes — _pero que estoy pensando Natsumi no me dejaría y Kitsune-san es una buena persona no debo desconfiar de ellos_

Mientras Naruto seguía por su camino en la oficina del Tsuchikage este se encontraba hablando con Kitsuchi

— Lo notaste no es cierto Kitsuchi — cuestiono el anciano

— Si, ese niño es muy parecido a el

— Además él es un Uzumaki y su esposa era una Uzumaki también así que es muy probable que él sea su hijo

— Quien podría decir que el hijo del cuarto Hokage terminaría viniendo a Iwa en busca de un maestro — dijo un tanto irónico Kitsuchi

— Aunque parece ridículo es bastante inteligente si consideras que los mejores usuarios de Doton se encuentran en Iwa

— Y también se encuentran la mayoría de los enemigos del cuarto Hokage

— Me pregunto cuanto sobrevivirá en esta aldea plagada de enemigos

— Solo espero que su muerte sea rápida — dijo derrotadamente el shinobi de Iwa

Regresando con Naruto él se encontraba sin saber en qué lugar se encontraba y aunque las miradas de las personas lo seguían por todos lados este ya estaba acostumbrado a ello asi que no le dio mayor importancia

— _Natsumi Kitsune-san espero estén bien _— pensaba mientras se acercaba a una pequeña fuente que se encontraba cerca de su lugar

— ¡OYE! — escucho el grito de una niña que le sorprendió hasta el punto de caer en la fuente, cuando se recompuso del susto observo a la misma niña que había acompañado al Tsuchikage — como se te ocurrió jugarle una broma a mi abuelo — dijo con un tono acusativo

— Eso a ti que te importa — dijo molesto

— Me importa porque él es mi abuelo y no permitiré que un rubio atolondrado le juegue bromas absurdas

— Y tu planeas detenerme — dijo arrogante

— Claro que si — afirmo la niña valerosamente

Ambos niños estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no se habían percatado de la pequeña multitud que se había formado a su alrededor observando lo que ambos hacían, Naruto fue el primero en percatarse y ya que no necesita más atención decidió salir lo más rápido que pudiera dé aquel lugar, pero lo que él no esperaba es que la niña lo persiguiera con una velocidad similar a la suya

— _Maldición que se supone que haga en esta situación_

— Regresa aquí y afronta tu castigo — dijo la niña con tono de autoridad

— Estas loca si piensa que dejare que me atrapes tan fácilmente

— Que dijiste bastardo

— Que estás loca

El rubio corrió y corrió entre los puentes que conectaban las distintas estructuras de la aldea y sin tener más ideas comenzó a correr entre los techos de las casas aunque para su desconcierto la niña hacia lo mismo sorprendiéndolo

— Pensaste que no podría seguirte el paso si subías a los edificios eh

— No me esperaba que también pudieras hacerlo

— Que esperabas de la nieta del Kage de Iwa

— Que fueras tan amable de dejar de perseguirme

— Lo hare después de que darte tu castigo

Su persecución continuo por toda la aldea mientras era observados por todo el pueblo que solamente se dedicaba a alentar a la niña, que en lugar de parecer molesta parecía estar sonriendo, y aun que Naruto era perseguido por ella en cierto momento comenzó a disfrutar de la persecución pensado en ello como en un juego de atrapadas

La tarde descendió en la aldea y un cansado Naruto se encontraba sentado en una pequeña banca en un parque y a un lado de él estaba la niña que estaba en las mismas condiciones de Naruto

— Eres bueno — dijo la niña mientras le extendía la mano al rubio

— Tú también lo eres, esto…

— Kurotsuchi — dijo la niña

— Es un gusto Kurotsuchi — dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la niña — soy Naruto

— También es un gusto Naruto, espero nos llevemos bien

Naruto sonrió antes las palabras de Kurotsuchi ya que él no esperaba encontrar una nueva amiga,

— _parece que salir de Konoha no fue una mala idea después de todo_

— Oye Naruto es hora de que regrese a casa

Al escuchar eso recordó que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban sus amigos, cosa que lo volvió a deprimir, su depresión fue notada por Kurotsuchi que pensaba que Naruto no tenía un lugar en el cual quedarse

— Naruto si quieres puedes venir conmigo — dijo tendiéndole nuevamente la mano

Naruto no lo pensó mucho y tomo la mano de Kurotsuchi que comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a su hogar, Naruto solo pensaba que sería la primera vez que pasaría la noche en la casa de una amiga

Mientras a Naruto lo perseguían Kitsune había llevado a una inconsciente Natsumi a uno de los hoteles de la ciudad y después se dirigió a varios locales donde preguntaba por ciertas personas

— _parece que nadie sabe nada acerca de los jinchurikis _

Kitsune entro en una cantina en el centro del pueblo donde vio a un grupo de shinobis hablando, se sentó en una mesa próxima a el grupo de shinobis que reconoció como parte del grupo de explosivos

— Ese bastardo de Deidara cuando lo vuelva a ver hare explotar

— Te apoyo compañero aunque aun no entiendo por qué nos traiciono tan repentinamente

— Yo escuche que era frecuentado por una chica que decía que su arte carecía de algo

— Y eso que importa

— Importa porque le escuche decir que el arte que es efímero es el mejor de todos

— Eso me recuerda que él estaba gritando cosas locas sobre el arte

— No creerás que esa chica lo incito cierto

— Realmente no lo sé pero siempre que veía a Deidara con ella siempre repetía que el arte espontaneo es lo mejor

— Yo también lo escuche en una ocasión

— creen que deberíamos reportar esto a Onoki-sama

— De que servirá

— Pero que paso con esa chica

— No lo sé desapareció después del ataque de Deidara

— Que extraño

Kitsune se levantó de la mesa y salió discretamente del lugar

— _parece que alguien le lavo el cerebro a Deidara incitándolo a las explosiones aunque eso no explica que paso con los Jinchurikis_

— **_es posible que la misma chica sea la responsable _**

Una voz que Kitsune reconoció muy bien lo saco de sus pensamientos

— _ya veo si ella es la responsable quiere decir que planea que Deidara atacara la aldea y aprovecharía el caos y la confusión sacando los Jinchurikis de la aldea sin que nadie lo notara _

**_— _****_así parece pero ase que otra pregunta surja_**

_— __y que pregunta podría ser esa abuelo_

**_— _****_si ella sabía que vendrías aquí_**

_— __parece que estar muerto te afecto, es imposible que alguien sepa eso_

**_— _****_también es imposible que yo un muerto se comunique contigo _**

_— __buen punto pero nadie podría saber que vendría Iwa, ya que yo tampoco lo sabia_

_— __**espero te equivoques Kitsu-chan**_

**_— _**_porque lo dices abuelo_

—**_piénsalo de esta forma por lo que me has contado los jinchurikis son derrotados dentro de unos años más y Deidara debió de irse de Iwa en unos meses pero ahora los dos Jinchurikis desaparecieron y Deidara se fue antes de tiempo_**

**_— _**_ahora que lo dices es cierto_

**_— _****_es probable que alguien esté haciendo esto apropósito_**

_— __Maldición_

Kitsune siguió hablando con Minato hasta que regresaron al hotel donde habían dejado a Natsumi

**Mente de Natsumi**

En un pequeño prado con varios tipos de flores y unos pocos arboles Natsumi comenzaba a despertar lentamente observando todo lo que la rodeaba

— Donde rayos estoy

— Es un poco irónico que tú digas eso Natsumi-chan

La particular voz de una mujer que Natsumi recordaba a la perfección que provenía detrás suyo capto su completa atención, giro su cuerpo lentamente y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la mismísima Kushina Uzumaki

— Tu… ccomo… — balbuceaba sorprendida por la aparición de su anterior carcelera

— jejeje deberías preguntarle a Kitsu-chan cuando despiertes — contesto la de cabello rojizo con una sonrisa

— Ese sujeto seguro que no responderá, además donde nos encontramos

— Como dije antes es irónico que tu después de habitar tres mentes no puedas reconocer que estas en la tuya

Natsumi se sorprendió nuevamente por lo que decía la Uzumaki

— Bueno Natsumi-chan es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento

— Mi ¿qué?

— Tu entrenamiento

— Aguarda pensé que sería Kitsune mi maestro

— Parece que te equivocaste, pero descuida yo te ayudare a ser más fuerte

— Me gustaría decir gracias pero recuerdo como entrenabas a tus pobres genins y es algo que no quiero experimentar en carne propia

— Descuida Natsumi-chan espesaremos despacio para después empezar con el infier… quiero decir entrenamiento

— Estabas apunto de decir infirmo maldita psicópata

Ese comentario descuidado de Natsumi puso a Kushina un "poco" molesta

— Parece Natsumi-chan que Kitsu-chan no te dijo que no podrías salir de aquí a menos que apruebes mi entrenamiento cierto — la dulce y maternal voz de Kushina fue remplazada por una sombría y sin vida

—_esto… esto… esto es muy malo — _pensó aterrada por su vida

— Empezaremos con un calentamiento ligero, quiero que corras 100 kilómetros, realices mil lagartijas, 500 sentadillas y finalmente mil abdominales

— ¡Estás loca!

— Por ese comentario acabas de ganar el doble de lagartijas y una cosa más si no lo haces o te reúsas sufrirás un "pequeño" castigo — una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujó en su bello rostro causando un gran pánico en la pequeña Natsumi que comenzó a orar a todas las deidades que conocía

Oscuridad 2

Dos chicos y una chica se encontraban en la parte más alta del complejo Uchiha en Konoha, siendo cubiertos por la oscuridad

— Que fastidio es tener que librarse del "cuervo"

El primero en hablar era un chico de unos 15 años vestía un pantalón shinobi oscuro, una playera sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo de color gris y llevaba una enorme espada en la espalda

— Esas fueron las órdenes de Nii-sama

El que respondió era el otro chico de unos 16 años usaba un traje shinobi de Kumo además de llevar una katana en ambos costados

— Esto será divertido, nunca pensé que podría enfrentar al mejor de los Uchihas

La ultima en hablar era la chica de unos 16 años usando un kimono rojizo con patrones de notas musicales además de llevar en sus manos una pequeña arpa

— Hermana ya terminaste — pregunto el segundo chico

— Si, todos los Uchiha están en mi genjutsu y han comenzado a marcharse de la aldea

— Quien diría que los idiotas serían tan débiles ante tus genjutsus Nee-san

— Que esperabas de mí, la mejor en genjutsu

— Hermana Ototo estén preparados se acerca — las palabras del mayor de los chicos llamo la atención de los otros dos que se pusieron en posición defensiva — recuerden que nuestra misión es acabar con Itachi Uchiha sin importar que

— Hai — respondieron los otros dos observando como una sombra se desplazaba rápidamente en su dirección

Continuara…

Aclaración Minato puede hablar mentalmente con Kitsune por los que no se hayan dado cuenta

El próximo capítulo continuara donde deje este

Hasta la próxima semana, porque este fic ahora es semanal

Me merezco un comentario


	5. Capitulo 4-5 Cuervo, Luz, Oscuridad

Capítulo 4.5 Luz, Cuervo y Oscuridad

Luz 1

En las afueras de Konoha la noche cubría el bosque pacífico y tranquilo, en la tranquilidad del bosque un destello purpureo cubrió las cercanías

— Parece que llegue con bien — se escuchó la voz de un joven

En el momento que el destello termino se podía observar a un chico de no más de 18 años siendo cubierto por una túnica desgastada y andrajosa con diseño de flamas en las orillas

— Parece que tengo suerte — dijo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de la aldea

Oscuridad y Cuervo 1

En la calle del barrio Uchiha se observaba a un curioso grupo de cuatro personas que se mantenían pendientes de los movimientos de su adversario

— Uchiha Itachi gracias por presentarte ante nosotros — dijo con sarcasmo el chico vestido como shinobi de Kumo

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Nosotros, nosotros somos los que te asesinaremos Itachi — contesto el chico de la gran espada

— Esa es...

— Antes de que digas que es la Kubikiribōchō te equivocas

— Este idiota quería traerla pero no pudo hacerla pasar — se burló la chica

— Nee-san porque eres así

— Es porque eres un idiota Takeshi

— Kanade Takeshi no se distraigan

— Hai Ryu-nii — contestaron ambos

— Que hacen en este lugar

— Vinimos a evitar una masacre — respondió Ryu

Al escuchar su respuesta Itachi se puso en posición de pelea

— Parece que está preparado — comento Takeshi — oye Nii-san puedo ir primero siempre he querido probar mis habilidades contra alguien de clase S

— Has lo que quieras pero recuerda que...

— Ya se, ya sé que no hay utilizarlo

Itachi observaba tranquilamente esperando una apertura de parte de sus rivales

— Bueno Itachi-san espero sea un buen combate

Takeshi rápidamente salió en contra de Itachi que esperaba tranquilamente con un kunai en ambas manos

— **_Suiton:_**_ Clones de agua_ — grito Takeshi mientras aparecían 5 clones mezclándose con el original cada uno con una réplica de Kubikiribōchō en mano

Los seis Takeshis se dispersaron en distintas direcciones, rodeando a Itachi en un círculo, mostrando que poseía un cabello largo hasta los hombros de color azulado y poseía ojos azules, además de poseer algunos rastros femeninos

— Espero me des un gran combate Itachi-san

— Hmp — Itachi creo dos clones de sombra posicionándose espalda con espalda aguardando el ataque de los clones de agua

Los seis Takeshi se lanzaron dos contra cada uno de los distintos Itachis, el Uchiha logro detener la enbestida de cada espada empleando los simples Kunais

— jejejeje eres bueno Uchiha — se rio divertido el chico — pero… — de la nada surgieron varios senbons de hielo directo contra los clones de Itachi, que al recibir de lleno el ataque desaparecieron en una nube de humo — tengo muchos trucos para poder acabar contigo Uchiha-chan — los 6 Takeshis se lanzaron contra Itachi que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque recibiendo dos apuñaladas en la espalda, con los dos brazos siendo cortado, con un brazo desprendido y una Kubikiribōchō incrustada en el corazon

— Me gustaría decir que es mi victoria pero… — el cuerpo masacrado de Itachi se desvaneció del lugar — tu maldito gengutsu es fastidioso — dijo mientras rompía su meñique izquierdo, observo el lugar donde se encontraba viendo que no se había movido de su lugar al lado de sus hermanos, que permanecían con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

— Parece que me dejaran divertirme un tiempo

Cuervo parte 1

Se encontraba saliendo de la aldea lo más rápido que podía ya que había sentido como el chakra de su familia y de los demás habitantes del barrio Uchiha se alejaba constantemente de la ladea

— Maldición

Dijo con enfado, después de sentir como había fallado en su misión de proteger la aldea y a su familia

— Esto será obra del bastardo de Danzo

Se detuvo en uno de los árboles del bosque observando como marchaban con rapidez todos los miembros del clan

— Sorprendente no te parece Itachi

La voz que reconoció como la de Takeshi lo alarmo

— A donde los llevan — cuestiono al chico

— Simple los llevamos al lugar donde esta lo que ellos más anhelan, al lugar del máximo poder, al lado de mi Nii-sama jajajajjajaj

— Que planeas hacer con ellos

— Satisfacer sus ansias de poder

— No lo permitiré — dijo Itachi sacando varios shurikens lanzándolos en contra de Takeshi — _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ — los shurikens se multiplicaron en miles

— Aburrido — dijo con desdén mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por los cientos de shurikens — eso es todo — Takeshi se volvió transparente antes de convertirse en fragmentos de hielo

— Un clon de hielo — dijo un poco sorprendido

— Correcto soy un usuario nato de Hyoton — takeshi apareció a las espaldas de Itachi con espada en mano

— Ya veo — Itachi rápidamente giro sobre sí mismo lanzando al rostro de Takeshi dos kunai

— Eso no serviría — dijo con superioridad deteniendo con su espada las armas de Itachi

Itachi salto lejos del árbol cayendo en el suelo y trazando rápidamente sellos — **_Katon: _**_Gran bola de fuego_ **—** una flama de gran tamaño salió en contra de Takeshi

— Eso es mejor — posiciono su espada delante de él — **_Hyoton:_**_ Barrera de Hielo_ — delante de la espada una pared de Hielo se formó cubriendo del ataque a Takeshi, sin embargo la llama era tan caliente y ponte que la barrera fue derretida, Takeshi salto del árbol esperando escapar del ataque de Itachi, pero al caer en el suelo fue recibido por unja fuerte patada en las costillas que lo lanzo contra un árbol, el fuerte fue tan fuete que el árbol fue partido, dejándolo tendido en suelo, de la comisura de los labios de Takeshi un hilo de sangre era visible — jajjajaj el gran Itachi es tan fuerte como me lo imagine, realmente es una pena que un shinobi como tu este muerto en mi era, me hubiera gustado ver que tan fuete serias — esas palabras causaron cierta conmoción en el Uchiha, que mantenía su rostro serio — realmente es una pena que mi Nii-sama te quiera muerto pero quien soy yo para decirle que hacer — Lentamente Takeshi se levantaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados — me gustaría usar mi az pero si lo hago Ryu-nii me mataría por revelar información importante — salió rápidamente en contra de Itachi con la réplica de la espada de la niebla con dirección al cuello de Itachi

— Maldición — murmuro mientras activa su Sharingan, saltando lejos del alcance del ataque mortal

— Eso no es todo **_Hyoton: _**_Dagas de muerte_ — del reverso de la espada pequeñas dagas de hielo salieron disparadas

— **_Katon: _**_Drag__ó__n de fuego_ — el dragón rodeo el cuerpo de Itachi cubriéndolo del ataque y creando un domo de llamas

— No te confíes — de entre las llamas salió Takeshi con su enorme espada, Itachi rápidamente desenfundo su ninjato recibiendo el fuerte impacto del ataque — MUERE — detrás de Takeshi se formaron miles de senbons de hielo

— Tsk — Itachi repelió la estocada de Takeshi creando cierta distancia entre ellos — **_Katon: _**_Muro de Fuego_ — surgió un muro de llamas dividiendo el domo de fuego en dos

— Nada mal Itachi pero…

Luz 2

En el bosque en las cercanías de Konoha una sombra corría a gran velocidad de un lado a otro

— Maldición donde rayos esta ese sujeto — dijo con malestar el chico de la túnica andrajosa — solo espero poder cambiar el futuro — apresuro más su paso perdiéndose

Oscuridad 3

En la aldea de Konoha la chica de kimono con patrones musicales y el chico de traje de Kumo abrían lentamente los ojos

— Parece que Takeshi a un no termina con el trabajo — dijo con desdén

— Hermana es hora de acabar con el cuervo

— Como digas Hermano

Ambos salieron del lugar a gran velocidad con la intención de acabar rápidamente el combate y regresar triunfantes de su misión

Oscuridad y Cuervo 2

— Pero esto es el fin — dijo Takeshi apareciendo a espaldas de Itachi preparado para partirlo por la mitad de manera Horizontal

Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo por lo que opto por su mejor opción

— **¡****SUSANO! **— la espada de Takeshi impacto contra los huesos de unas cosquillas que ahora rodeaban el cuerpo de Itachi mientras estas estaban rodeadas de una llama purpura

— Impresionante Itachi-san — alabo a su rival, retiro rápidamente su espada preparándose para dar un segundo ataque, cuando *CRACK* la espada replica comenzó a cuartearse en el punto que había echo contacto contra el esqueleto — maldición — su espada termino por romperse completamente dejando solamente el mango intacto — por eso odio no tener mi espada — arrojo el ahora inservible mango al suelo, mientras el domo de fuego y la pared desaparecían — segundo raund — en sus manos se formaron dos espadas largas echas de hielo completamente

Itachi desapareció los huesos que lo rodeaban, miraba de manera desafiante a su oponente mientras sostenía con su mano derecha su ninjato mientras que con la izquierda mantenía tres kunais

Los dos shinobis se lanzaron en contra del otro lanzando estocas a los puntos vitales por parte de Takeshi, Itachi se defendía de ellas usando empleando su ninjato y usando rápidos reflejos evitaba heridas fatales, lanzaba kunais contra la garganta, corazón y estomago cada cierto tiempo forzando a Takeshi a retroceder, la pelea era igualada y aun que el daño que recibían era mínimo el cansancio era notable en ambos

— Heres el único que ha mantenido una pelea por tanto tiempo en mí contra Itachi — dijo mientras lanzaba un veloz corte contra el hombro derecho de Itachi

— Lo mismo digo — detuvo el ataque con un Kunai mientras lanzaba una puñalada en contra del estómago de Takeshi, solo para ser bloqueado por su otra espada

Los dos peleaban sin dar descanso a su oponente esperando el momento preciso para acertar el golpe que le otorgaría la victoria en la pelea.

Después de unos minutos una tonada tranquila lleno el bosque con su presencia llamando la atención de ambos peleadores y mientras Itachi mantenía su rostro frio y sin emoción, Takeshi parecía molesto

Takeshi se apartó de su duelo en contra de Itachi antes de lanzar una de sus espadas contra uno de los árboles del lugar

— ¡Sal! — ordeno con furia

Detrás del árbol apareció la chica de Kimono mientras seguía tocando su arpa

— Que haces aquí

— Nuestro Hermano dijo que era suficiente de tu diversión y venimos a terminar con tu trabajo antes de que lo arruines y envés de asesinar a Itachi seas tú el que termine muerto

— ¡Maldita!

— Silencio — fue callado por la voz firme y sobria de su hermano que apareció detrás de ambos — tu juego termino Takeshi, al igual que la vida de Itachi — de la mano de Ryu un destello amarillo salió disparado contra Itachi, que lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar nuevamente el esqueleto que lo defendía — con que Susano eh, me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrás soportar mantenerlo

Itachi reflejaba gran cansancio y el uso de Susano solo empeoraba su estado, en ese momento se percató que la mano que sostenía su ninjato se movía contra su voluntad en dirección a su corazón, la detuvo a centímetros de impactar contra su pecho

— Impresionante — dijo la chica que seguía tocando su melodía mientras observaba a Itachi — pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo soportaras — la chica incremento la intensidad de la melodía

La mano izquierda libero a la mano derecho pero está en vez de terminar su trabajo soltó el ninjato y con la izquierda se lanzaron por el cuello de Itachi

— Cuanto soportaras estar si aire Itachi — dijo con satisfacción mientras observaba como este caía de rodillas por la falta del aire

— _Maldici__ó__n esto no puede terminar as__í__a__ú__n no he cumplido la promesa a Ka-san, pero no puedo hacer nada aun que logre encontrar la manera de librarme del ataque de ella los otros dos aprovecharan el momento que me quede sin chakra para asesinarme_ — la mente de Itachi así como su visión se perdían con cada segundo que pasaba

Luz 3

El chico llegaba al lugar donde instantes antes había visto aparecer un gran esqueleto para después desaparecer y nuevamente aparecer

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a tres personas que él conocía muy bien y a cierto Uchiha que siempre había anhelado conocer debido a los cuentos de su madre, pero al notar que este se estaba sofocando así mismo dirigió su vista a la chica con el arpa para después lanzarle tres Kunais

Luz y Oscuridad

La chica seguía tocando amenamente la última melodía que escucharía Itachi Uchiha hasta que tres kunais fueron en su dirección

— Que patético — dijo mientras esquivaba fácilmente los kunais, que se clavaron en el árbol — quien osa interrumpir mi melodía — grito furiosa por la intromisión

— No dejare que maten a Itachi — en la copa del árbol al otro extremo de donde se encontraban se encontraba un chico viéndolos con unos ojos color sangre con tres tomoes que todos reconocieron como el sharingan, junto sus manos antes de gritar — ¡KAI¡

Los tres kunais de antes comenzaron a brillar antes de explotar, provocando que la chica dejara de tocar e Itachi se dejara de asfixiar

— Maldito quien te as creído

— Hermana nos vamos — dijo Ryu con dureza

— Porque lo haríamos Nii-san — pregunto Takeshi

— Si porque Hermano el Uchiha está en las últimas y acabar con otro no será difícil

— Ese sujeto — dijo señalando al misterioso chico — es más poderoso que nosotros — sentencio para la sorpresa de los otros dos

— Que estupidez dices Ryu nadie es más fuerte que nosotros

— Ella tiene razón estoy seguro que podemos acabar con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

— CALLENSE, no se quien sea ese chico pero algo es cierto su poder está a nivel de Nii-sama

— Oye, oye está bien que sea fuerte pero tanto como para estar a nivel de Nii-sama debes estar jugando con nosotros ¿cierto?

— Tranquilízate Takeshi seguramente Ryu debe estar jugando

— No estoy jugando con mi habilidad sensor puedo notar que esa túnica tiene varios sellos para suprimir el chakra y evitar ser rastreado

— ¿Y? nosotros también los usamos

— Ese chico usa más de doscientos mientras nosotros apenas 25

— Eso… no… — dijo incrédulo Takeshi

— puede… ser — completo Kanade

— Es mejor retirarnos con lo que conseguimos a perderlo

— HAI — contestaron los otros dos antes de desaparecer

Luz y Cuervo

El chico de vestimenta andrajosa se aproximó a un inconsciente Itachi

— Oye despierta — comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Itachi que no respondía ante nada — Maldición llegue muy tarde — dijo con desamparo — es mejor que me mueva a mi siguiente objetivo si ya no puedo hacer nada aquí — dio media vuelta preparado para irse — adiós Itachi — comenzó a mover un pie antes de ser detenido por una mano que se afirmaba a el

— Espera…

Escuchar la voz de Itachi hiso que volteara a ver a este que mantenía los ojos cerrados

— Espera… dime… quien eres —dijo con claro agotamiento

— Yo soy…

La respuesta del chico dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi que callo desmallado

— Sera mejor que lo lleve a otro sitio aquí no es seguro — dijo tomando al inconsciente shinobi y desapareciendo entre el oscuro bosque

Continuara…

Como pidieron Itachi sobrevivió

Este capítulo lo hice en mis clases libres para su disfrute y además de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias

Hasta el Domingo que subiere otro capítulo Bye

Y antes de que se me olvide Cuervo, Oscuridad, Luz y otros mas que agregare hacen referencia a un personaje o grupo en especifico y son de importancia para ciertos sucesos que ocurrirán en el fic


	6. Capítulo 5 Iwa parte 2

Capítulo 5 Iwa parte 2

Parte 1

En la casa del Tsuchikage se suscitaba un evento que nadie en el mundo podría anticipar, en ese momento se encontraba el líder del pueblo de Iwa y su hijo observando a un chico rubio tomado de la mano con su nieta e hija

— Co... Como es que esto está ocurriendo — dijo incrédulo Kitsuchi

— Hola Oto-san y Oji-san

— Kurotsuchi que ¡demonios significa esto!

— Tranquilo Oto-san, Naruto no tenía un lugar donde quedarse así que yo le dije que podía quedarse aquí y pasar la noche

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kitsuchi — dijo el Onoki ganando la atención de los demás — no podemos dejar a un niño en la calle así como así

Kitsuchi suspiro derrotado mientras dejaba pasar a ambos niños a la sala de la casa

— Buenas noches — saludo cortésmente el rubio, que entraba con un poco de miedo

— Kurotsuchi por que no vas a tomar un baño mientras nosotros hablamos con tu amigo — ordeno/sugirió su padre

— Hai Oto-san — respondió rápidamente sabiendo que no debía desobedecer a su padre

Kitsuchi salió de la sala subiendo a un segundo piso

Los dos adultos observaban como Naruto se mantenía de pie en la sala sin hacer movimiento alguno

— Naruto — llamo el Tsuchikage, ganando la atención del rubio — porque sigues en la aldea

El pequeño Naruto bajo la cabeza — Es por que no sé dónde están mis acompañantes

El viejo Onoki y Kitsuchi observaban como Naruto parecía bastante triste por desconocer la ubicación de sus acompañantes

— Como sea ya estas aquí pero solo te dejaremos quedarte en este lugar por hoy — dijo Kitsuchi

Naruto permaneció de pie en su mismo lugar, cosa que extraño mucho a los dos adultos pero lo que más les extraño era que este parecía asustado por esta en ese

— Oye Naruto que te sucede — pregunto curioso Kitsuchi

— Na... nada — el rostro de Naruto reflejaba claro temor

— Ya te percataste que este no es lugar para ti — dijo serio el Tsuchikage

— No... ... no es eso... es solo que me da miedo... no estar en mi casa — eso dio curiosidad a ambos hombres

— Porque le tienes miedo

— Es solo... que he tenido... unas malas... experiencias en... el pasado

— ¿Que te ocurrió? — pregunto curioso Kitsuchi

— Les contare... solo si... ustedes me dan... un maestro en... Doton

Kitsuchi y Onoki se miraron entre sí, ya que les causaba una gran curiosidad saber el porqué del comportamiento del rubio

— Te pondremos una prueba y si la apruebas te entrenare personalmente — dijo Onoki ganando una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su hijo

— Este bien — dijo Naruto

Flas Back

En las calles de Konoha se observaba a un niño rubio de no más de 5 años corriendo en las calles buscando un lugar donde esconderse de un grupo de aldeanos que le daba caza sin misericordia

Naruto corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, presintiendo que las vocees de las personas se acercaban a su ubicación, sabía que había llegado el momento en el cual los aldeanos le darían su "justo" castigo como todos los años cuando era su cumpleaños

Cuando las pisadas se hacían más claras Naruto pedía que fuera rápido el castigo, pero en ese momento una mano lo jalo al interior de un pequeño local

Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados pensando que en ese momento comenzaría su tortura pero

— Hola pequeño te encuentras bien — pregunto la dulce voz de una anciana

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente observando a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 70 años — Si — respondió dudoso el pequeño

— Me alegro que estés bien — dijo dulcemente la señora — si deseas puedes quedarte aquí esta noche

Naruto estaba un poco confundido por el amable ofrecimiento de la señora pero no sentía que ella no tenía ninguna mala intención por lo que acepto su oferta

Entrada la noche Naruto dormía plácidamente en un cuarto que le ofreció la anciana, la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente mientras entraban cuatro hombres con distintas armas en mano, de un momento a otro los cuatro se abalanzaron contra el pequeño rubio

Naruto sintió como las armas se incrustaban en su cuerpo causándole un dolor inmenso

— Porque me hacen esto — grito el pequeño niño que sufría con las constantes puñaladas que residía por parte de los cuatro hombres

— CALLATE! — grito uno de ellos que llevaba un ninjato

— Muérete maldito demonio — exclamo otro que llevaba una Katana

— Solo mereces la muerte infeliz — dijo otro con un kunai en cada mano

— Debes aprender que nadie te quiere — decía el ultimo que llevaba también un ninjato

Naruto sentía como su cuerpo era llenado de heridas penetrantes por parte de los cuatro, pero en lugar de preocuparse por su seguridad se preocupó por la señora que amablemente lo acogió

— Que paso con la señora — exclamo con dolor y sangre saliendo de su boca

Los ataques se detuvieron mientras los cuatro hombres reían con locura — Si buscas a tu amiga ella está muerta — dijo el hombre con el ninjato con burla — esa estúpida quería esconderte la muy tonta, pensaba que eras un niño solamente — decía con desprecio y arrogancia el hombre

— Por que hicieron eso

Los hombres reían siniestramente mientras tomaban a Naruto y lo bajaban en la sala donde se encontraba la escena mas traumaste para un niño de su edad, la dulce anciana que lo había ayudado ahora se encontraba en el suelo rodeada de su propia sangre, su cuerpo presentaba puñaladas y desmembramiento

— Tu querida amiga no quería que te dañáramos

— Así que la eliminamos

— Aun que fue lentamente

— Ella solo pedía que te dejáramos en paz

Los cuatro hombres decían con odio

Naruto derramaba lágrimas por la muerte de la anciana que lo había ayudado en su momento de necesidad

Los cuatro tomaron sus armas preparados para continuar con el castigo de Naruto, cuando aparecieron dos AMBUs que decapitaron a dos de los cuatro hombres sin piedad alguna

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN? — exclamo uno de los dos hombres que seguían con vida

— Ustedes han cometido el asesinato de un civil e infligiendo daños a un niño — dijo un AMBU con una máscara de perro

— El niño es un maldito monstro y la anciana es una traidora por esconderlo — replico el otro hombre que seguía vivo

— Ustedes son los monstros por torturar a un niño y asesinar a una anciana — dijo el otro AMBU con mascara de gato

Naruto por su parte era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de una persona, pero era mucho peor la situación por que la persona que estaba muerta era la mujer que lo había ayudado, cuya una recompensa había sido una muerte atroz por parte de cuatro desquiciados

Los dos AMBU terminaron rápidamente con las vidas de los otros dos hombres sin piedad alguna

Naruto por su parte se acercó al cuerpo maltrecho de la señora derramando lágrimas por ella

— ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan horrible? ¿Por qué me odian tanto? ¿Porque la mataron? ella solamente me ayudo, no merezco ser ayudado por nadie — lagrimas salían de su rostro, amargura era clara en su rostro, los dos AMBU solo observaron en silencio como el rubio tomaba el cuerpo de la anciana y lo abrasaba derramando lagrimas

Fin flashback

Kitsuchi y Onoki se quedaron asombrados por el relato de Naruto que aun seguían poco mal

— Meda miedo que pase lo mismo con las personas que me acogen en sus hogares — dijo con tristeza y pesar el pequeño Naruto

— No tienes de que preocuparte por eso Naruto — dijo Onoki intentando relajar al niño

— Pero ¿porque te perseguían los aldeanos? — dijo curioso Kitsuchi

— Eso es porque… porque… porque…

Al darse cuenta que Naruto no contestaría su interrogante Onoki se acercó al niño poniéndose enfrente de este

— Sabes que tu padre es odiado en Iwa — dijo el Tsuchikage sorprendiendo a su hijo

— Si, uno de mis acompañantes me lo dijo

— Y aun así viniste a este lugar que está repleto de enemigos

— No sería algo nuevo para mí — respondió simplemente — ustedes ya saben que no soy muy querido en Konoha así que dudo que sea más duro vivir aquí que allá, en donde sufría golpizas a diario y mi regalo de cumpleaños era acabar casi muerto

Esa respuesta perturbo a los dos shinobis, ya que esperaban que el rubio llevara una vida de ensueño en la aldea de la hoja al ser hijo de dos de sus más grandes héroes

— ¿Por qué te odian? — pregunto nuevamente Kitsuchi

Naruto bajo la cabeza meditando un momento su respuesta —Si les digo tienen que prometerme no decirle a nadie — ambos asintieron con la cabeza — ellos me odian por ser el contenedor del Bijuu más fuerte de todos el Kyubi — esa revelación los dejo en shock, aunque eso explicaba el comportamiento de los aldeanos de Konoha, ya que ellos conocían muy bien cómo se les trataba a los Jinchuriki en las aldeas

Ambos hombres no sabían que decir ante la noticia que acababan de recibir y solo permanecieron en silencio, lo que incomodo un poco a Naruto, para suerte de los tres Kurotsuchi bajo por las escaleras indicándole a Naruto que podía subir a tomar un baño si así lo deseaba, cosa que agradeció mucho el rubio que salió rápidamente de la sala llegando al lado de Kurotsuchi que le indico el camino al baño

Por su parte ambos hombre permanecieron en la sala meditando lo que acababa de pasar y la noticia que recibieron

— Quien pensaría que el hijo de Minato Namikaze sería el contenedor del Kyubi — dijo Kitsuchi

— Hasta cierto punto es entendible que Minato usara a su propio hijo como contenedor — dijo Onoki tomando asiento en uno de los sillones

— A que te refieres Oto-san

— Piénsalo Kitsuchi, Minato era demasiado noble como para pedirle a alguien que sacrificara a su hijo, además abra pensando en algo absurdo e idealista como que la aldea lo llegaría a ver como un héroe por contener el enorme poder del Kyubi

Kitsuchi escuchaba atento cada palabra del viejo Tsuchikage — ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? — dijo de manera seria

— Supongo que obligarlo a quedarse en la aldea sería lo mejor para nosotros

— Cubrir la perdida de dos Jinchurikis con la presencia del Jinchuriki del Kyubi

— hai, si convencemos a Naruto de quedarse en Iwa sería un buen elemento a futuro para nuestras fuerzas

— Y crees que acepte de buena manera

— Seguramente lo rechazara

— Eso nos deja sin opciones entonces

— No aún podemos jugar nuestra mejor carta — ese comentario dejo confundido a Kitsuchi que espero a que su padre continuará — recuerdas el trato con el rayo amarillo — al escuchar esas palabras el ninja de Iwa dibujo una sonrisa sabiendo a que se refería

Parte 2

En un pequeño hotel de Iwa, en una habitación con dos camas se encontraba una inconsciente Natsumi

**Mente de Natsumi**

El prado con pocos árboles y algunas floreces era tranquilo hasta que *BUM*BAM* explosiones de gran tamaño sembraron el lugar de destrucción

De entre el humo provocado por unas de las explosiones se podía observa a una Natsumi un tanto lastimada con sus ropas rotas y con gran cansancio

— Ma…ldicion — decía mientras colocaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo

— Que sucede Natsumi-cha ya estas cansada — decía con burla una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos violeta, que observa con superioridad a la agotada chica

— Ya quisieras "tomatito" — dijo mientras se colocaba de pie lista para lanzarse en contra de la mujer

— Veo que aun necesitas unas lecciones de modales para corregir tu comportamiento — en las manos de Kushina aparecieron varios Kunai amarrados con un sello explosivo — espero sobrevivas a esto — dijo mientras lanzaba los kunai

Natsumi salto a la derecha esquivando los primeros ataques, para después recibir una fuete patada en las costillas por pate de Kushina, el golpe fue tan fuete que la arrojo lejos chocando contra la tierra y rebotando en repetidas ocasiones

Kushina se acercó a su "alumna" tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Natsumi tomo su mano con algo de esfuerzo

— Has mejorado Natsumi-chan pero aun no estas lista para una pelea de verdad — escuchar el alago seguido de una advertencia sobre su debilidad no ayudaba mucho al estado de humor de Natsumi

— Supongo que no me puedo comparar al fantasma de una de las kunoichis más habilidosas — dijo con pesar

— Pero si comparas a cuando empezamos que no podías evadir ni siquiera uno de mis ataques tu mejora ha sido enorme

— Pero aun no es suficiente

Kushina observo a Natsumi, que tenía un semblante de derrota — Dime Natsumi-chan con que motivo te haces fuerte

— Se ve que Naruto saco la estupidez de parte tuya — dijo intentando molestar a su "maestra" — quiero ser igual de fuerte a como era antes

— Ya veo — dijo casi como un susurro — sabes con esa meta tan vacía nunca serás más fuerte que yo

— AH que tontería estas diciendo

— Hablo enserio Natsumi-chan las personas que se vuelven verdaderamente fuertes es porque tienen algo que proteger

— Eso suena demasiado estúpido

— Puede que suene estúpido pero he conocido personas increíbles que son capaces de hacer las cosas más sorprendentes solo por ayudar a sus seres queridos

— Entonces supongo que me quedare así de débil el resto de mi vida, después de todo no tengo nada que proteger — dijo con un tono un tanto triste

— Yo no pienso eso — dijo ganando la atención de la chica — Naruto-chan necesitara que alguien este a su lado y cuide de sus espaldas — eso sorprendió un poco a Natsumi pero antes de que pudiera decir algo continuo Kushina — puedes tomar como ejemplo a Minato y a mí, aunque él sea muy fuerte había ocasiones que necesitaba la ayuda de los demás y yo siempre estaba dispuesta a darle una mano y cuidar su espalda en el campo de batalla

— Pero si soy débil no podré hacer eso

— Entonces vuélvete fuete como para permanecer al lado de Naruto — dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad — bueno es momento de continuar — dijo mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Natsumi

— Estaba vez no podrás tocarme — dijo segura de sí misma

**Fuera de la mente de Natsumi**

En la cama de al lado se encontraba un chico observando el techo de la habitación sin despegar su vista de este

— _Esto sí que es aburrido _ — pensaba el chico, debido a que el entrenamiento de Natsumi apenas había comenzado y quien sabe hasta cuándo terminaría mientras que el rubio atolondrado de Naruto permanecía a un lado de la familia del Tsuchikage

La habitación fue cubierta por un brillo repentino, cuando el destello termino se podía ver a un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules

— Veo que ya puedes aparecer en el momento que desees, no abuelo

— jejejeje — rio mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza — Supongo que la practica ase al maestro

— Y la pregunta es por qué motivo apareciste

—Veras Kitsu me lo he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo pero quien es tu madre — la pregunta desconcertó un poco a Kitsune, cosa que noto Minato

— ¿Por qué quieres conocer algo como eso?

— Veras la cosa es que para firmar la paz con Iwa llegamos a un acuerdo

— ¿Y?

— En el acuerdo se pactaba que mi primer hijo se casaría con la primera nieta del Tsuchikage

— ¡¿EH?!

La reacción de Kitsune sorprendió un poco a Minato, que no se esperaba tal reacción

— Hablas enserio — dijo un angustiado Kitsune, recibiendo un "si" por parte de Minato — entonces estamos en problemas

— ¿Por qué?

— Iwa acaba de perder a sus Jinchurikis, mientras que yo prácticamente les di en charola de plata a Naruto, que es tu hijo

— No tienes por qué preocuparte Kitsu, después de todo nadie sabe que Naruto es mi hijo y dudo que él valla por ahí divulgando ese tipo de cosas

— Déjame decirte que los de Konoha estaban segados por la ira, rencor, odio, etc, pero aquí en Iwa la cosa es distinta y solo se necesita un vistazo para saber de quién es descendiente, además si contamos que Naruto es medio muy idiota es probable que a estas alturas el Tsuchikage ya sepa que el no solo es tu hijo sino que también el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Minato puso una expresión seria sabiendo a donde quería llegar Kitsune — Si ellos conocen esa información es seguro que harán que Naruto se quede en Iwa y cumpla con el pacto

— Correcto, y si él no puede salir de Iwa por ese motivo no cumpliré mis metas

— Pero aun así no has respondido mi pregunta

— ¡¿AH?!

— Si, aun no respondes quien es tu madre

— Sabes en estos momentos tenemos un problema mayor

— Puede que así sea pero si tu madre es la nieta del Tsuchikage podríamos tomar esta oportunidad y asegurar tu existencia

— Abuelo solo te puedo decir que Kurotsuchi no es mi madre

— Así que la nieta de Onoki se llama Kurotsuchi — dijo meditativo el rubio

— Acaso ni siquiera sabias como se llamaba la mujer con la que comprometiste a mi padre

— Y por tu reacción puedo saber que no sabías que Naruto estaba comprometido

— Claro que no estaba, si no lo hubiera traído al final a este lugar

— Entonces el pacto en tu futuro nunca se realizo

— Hasta donde se no fue así, pero eso explica el por qué mi madre se molestaba cuando Oto-san iba a Iwa sin ella o el por qué había una extraña fricción entre mi madre y Kurotsuchi

— Y qué piensa hacer Kitsu

— Lo más sensato estar al lado de Naruto y evitar que lo casen con Kurotsuchi

Hoja 1

La desaparición de Naruto fue pasada por alto por toda la aldea excepto por algunos que apreciaban al niño y otros que querían su arma

— Me pregunto por qué Naruto-kun no ha venido — dijo un poco desanimada una chica de unos nueve años que vestía con ropa blanca y cuyo cabello lo llevaba atado con un pañuelo blanco

— No te preocupes Ayame seguro que está bien, después de todo él siempre está bien

— respondió el hombre dueño de Ichikarus ramen, la niña no dijo nada y solo siguió ayudando a su padre a cortar las verduras para el ramen

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen no la pasaba nada bien y eso era debido a los molestos concejeros que iban a su oficina cada treinta minutos exigiéndole mandar un grupo de rastreo para traer a Naruto de regreso a la aldea y para garantizar su lealtad obligarlo a entrar a los AMBUs raíz a cargo de Danzo, que también molestaba con lo mismo cada que podía

— Esto es difícil — decía el anciano kage

— Nadie dijo que dirigir una ladea fuera sencillo — respondió un hombre de vestimenta curiosa, cabello cano y con un enorme rollo en la espalda

— Me sorprende que sigas en la aldea Jiraiya

— Vamos sensei no diga eso, sabe bien que me gustaría irme a mis investigaciones lo más rápido que pudiera pero aún hay ciertas cosas que me inquietan

— Y supongo que una de ellas es el joven Kitsune

— Así es sensei, aunque no puedo negar lo que mis ojos vieron aún hay ciertas cosas que me inquietan con su presencia

— A que te refieres Jiraiya

— Puedo aceptar que el haya venido del futuro, pero si él pudo que nos asegura que otros no podrán

— Supongo que esas es una preocupación normal pero un poco exagera, dudo que cualquiera pueda hacer un trato con el Shinigami solo para venir al pasado

— Eso es otra de las cosas que me molestan, por lo normal cuando se llama al Shinigami este toma el alma sin excepción alguna

— A qué quieres llegar Jiraiya

— Sospecho que el no uso el método que dijo para llegar a este tiempo

— Y si no uso eso entonces como lo hiso

— No lo sé sensei

Muerte 1

En una cueva cubierta de una oscuridad tan profunda que no podía verse absolutamente nada, una chica se encontraba hablando

— Todo va como lo planeaste — dijo la chica

— Parece que fue buena idea salvar a ese amigo tuyo de la muerte — se escuchó una voz profunda y seca

— Kitsune no es mi amigo — contesto con frialdad

— Puedes decir lo que quieras pero es obvio que no es de esa forma

— Eso a ti que te importa de todas formas

— O querida claro que me importa después de todo no puedo entregarle a cualquiera una chica como tú, con tus grandes dones y peculiar talento

— tch

— Parece que estas moles Yami Uzumaki

— Ya no soy un Uzumaki — dijo molesta

— jajajaja sigues molesta con tu clan

— Ser entregada por ellos a un ser como tú es claro que molestaría a cualquiera

Continuara…

Perdón por la demora pero tuve algunos contratiempos para escribir el capitulo

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda, cometario o sugerencia es bien recibido


End file.
